Meetings
by PoetWITHOUTaCause
Summary: This story has chapters on the episode, like what happened and what was said, flashback that are AU, and my own AU  No clue, but i think thts right! Chapters.-It's about every time they meet and what feelings are going throungh their mind.
1. Bonus: Kill Jill

**I don't know a lot about the show, as does anyone. So I'm going to create flashbacks and all that stuff so I can get a story here. So I hope you enjoy this, as much as I like to write it. **

**Xoxo- PoetWITHOUTaCause **

"The more you try to do this, the more you hurt yourself." I said sweat running down my forehead. My arm holding hers in a lock that hurts her more every time she moves, and hurts me every time it hurts her.

"Michael, you have no idea how much pain I can take." She said to me, and twist her arm, so she could get out. I fell to the ground as I looked up, I saw her start to gain her footing. She had to grab on to the wall. She muttered an 'Ow' and was gone, she had sprained her arm. Just to get away. Did it hurt her as much as it hurt me to see her hurt? I don't know. I get in my car and drive back. With both my members dead, it's a bit lonely, but I have things to think about. She said '_You don't know me anymore, Micheal.'_ What did she mean by that? She also didn't change, from what I've seen. She is still strong willed, strong fighter, hard headed, and can still take anything someone throws at her.

_Flashback_

"_Nikita, lift your arm more! You'll get killed that way." The recruit said to her as I watched. I walked down the stairs and hit him on the shoulder. Nikita smil-smirked at me and raised her eyebrows.  
"Let me show her." I told him as he stepped to the edge of the mat. I took my stance and she lifted her arms back to the same exact position.  
"You're going to get killed if you keep that stance." I told her, but she had a strange glimmer in her eye, she shrugged. I threw a punch to her neck, and it should have killed her, but I should know what the damn glimmer is. She closed her arms, twisted mine, went behind me and got my arm around my back. I could feel her breath hot on the back of my neck.  
"That's what I want them to think." She whispered before she let go and started for the computer room. I looked after her as I got up from the floor._

_End of flashback_

I lean on the bar at Division HQ, and watch all of the trainees. Somewhere in the back of my mind I'm hoping Nikita will appear like she always did and smirk at me. But she won't because it's my job to find her and hunt her down, even though I can't hurt her. I have to find her for _**me**_. It my chance to beat her, to see her, to make sure she is still okay. She is my one weakness, you threaten her, it basically threatening me. I have to work against her, though because she's working against me. She is trying to help these kids, but we are just giving them their second chance. I lean up off the bar and look around, I head to my place, and throw my stuff on the floor, and take a shower. I get out and wrap a towel around my waist then head out to the living room, I look at all of my pictures in a box under my floor board. Ones from my past, which I snuck along with me. One when I was a kid, one when I was baby, one with my family, and then I found my favorite, but I would never tell any on that. I pulled it out, it was from one of my missions with Nikita, we had to pose as a couple to keep our cover.

_Flashback_

_"Nikita, just stand still." I said trying to keep her from bouncing on her heels._  
_"Micheal, this is ridiculous!" She said._  
_"He is getting suspicious of us, we need to do this." I told her in hushed tones, getting annoyed._  
_"But-" She started, I cut her off._  
_"It's either this picture or kissing." I told her arms across my chest. She look me dead in the eyes and smirked. I smirked right back. she turned to the guy we were hunting down and put her arm around my waist and smiled. He was about to click when she pressed up on her toes and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled but I was surprised as to what made her do that. I looked down at her as she went to the man to thank him for that as she took our picture. Then she did what had to be done. As she pretended to grab her money from her back pocket she grabbed her knife and stabbed him. then screamed on cue. I ran to her and started to pull her away like a kid screaming for candy. When we were out of the commotion, we started to talk again._

_"Nice job." I told her._  
_"Thanks and here, you can have this." She said as she place our picture in my hand. Me in my khaki shorts and blue top, and her in her red bathing suit top with shorts on. It was getting dark but still hot in California._

_End of Flashback _

I put the picture back into the box, and put the box under the floor board. I went to my closet and Put on boxers and sweat pants over those. I turned off my light and went to bed and turn on to my stomach. I looked out the window on my left, and wondered if she was safe and would we meet again.


	2. Bonus: Rough Trade

**Okay, so as you can see this is going episode by episode. So obviously, it will be updated once a week. The reason I started off with episode 3 is because I don't have episode 1 or 2 on my DVR and I did this on a whim. I actually told myself I was not going to make a Nikita story because I wouldn't get the part of the characters right because we have very little to go on, and 40-50 minutes later this story was born! And I'm happy I wrote it, so please enjoy this story because, I really love writing this.**

**XOXO- PoetWITHOUTaCause**

As Amanda told, I walked through the halls to Operations, wondering what was going on, with the team and with Alex. As I walk in they are all crowed around Burkoff. Not to my surprise Nikita's face was on the screen, and I wondered what she did now.

"She ID'd herself as Roxanne Barns. That's the name of an actual fashion buyer from of those chain retailers. Apparently Nikita broke this ladies wrist." I look at him with raised eyebrows, not shocked or surprised, just—well, it is Nikita. Burkoff continued, "She's pissed off about something."

"So what does Tanya Wilds do?" I asked, trying to get the basic information.

"You mean, besides provide stylish ready-to-wear fashion for the everyday woman?" He looks closely into his computer looking for something that Nikita would have against this woman. "Here's a flag, she was questioned last year by Customs about a forced labor scam ran by the Red Circle Triad." My eyes flash up in recognition at that name, but what couldn't I grasp? He continued on. "Everyone lawyer-ed up, it went nowhere." Then I remembered.

"She's going back to her first mission." I saw Percy step beside me. He spoke and words then made sense.

"Her first kill." He said looking me straight in the eyes. I looked away after he did, I understood. He looked at Burkoff, "Got a beat of her yet?"

"She took on Tanya in Manhattan, 27th street fashion district. Am I missing something here? Why would Nikita follow up on a kill she made six years ago? The case is way closed." Something finally registers in my mind as all these reasons race through it, I finally decide on one. I look at Percy and he looks like he's trying to guess what I know. I put on an amused look, and look him dead in the eye.

"Maybe she's reopening it." I said as I walk out of there. As I walk through the halls I start to remember how she found out about her first mission.

_Flashback_

_I start to take the stairs as I go into the fighting pit, but I see Nikita fight so I stop and watch her. She is fighting with a guy, he is strong, yet she is kicking his ass. I smile like I have done many times before watching her excel at something. She finishes the guy off, Billy or Joel, I can't remember. She smiles proudly at her work. I regain biased composure._

"_Nikita." I say loud enough for her to hear, she turns and looks at me. Everyone looks up at her, but turns away. She starts to walk toward me. "Have a moment." I ask, but it's not a question at all. _

"_Been down here a year, have nothing but moments." She says. I think Smartass, as she smirks up at me._

"_Good cause I'm on a schedule." I tell her as I put an arm behind my back and check my watch._

"_What do you got behind your back?" She says, nothing gets by her._

"_Nothing," I say, half smiling half smirking at her curiosity. She smiles back at me and gets a weird glimmer in her eye._

"_I may just have to fight you for it." She says and I smile more than smirk. A plan already forming in her head, I know. She talks again, "You scared?" She asks, and I know we are flirting with each other, even though we shouldn't, we just can't help it._

"_Terrified." I say even though I smiling. _

_She says "okay," and I reply, hitting my arm "One arm behind my back." _

"_It's you're funeral." She is such a smartass! We start fighting, she throws punch and I dodge them. I punch her right in the stomach._

"_Michael!" she says, clearly winded by the blow. I raise my hand motioning for her to come and get it, smiling because I know I'll win. My arm goes over her head, and she grasps it. I lock her behind me. And we run into a beating dummy. She laughs a bit. "Want to even the odds?" She asks, probably thinking she can win if I use both hands._

"_Sure." I say as I kick her feet out from under her, flip her around and we both fall on to the mats. Me catching myself on my arms, so I don't hurt her. We are so close, I could kiss her, but I won't. _

"_That's was really good," She says, out of breath, as we look at each other, searching our eyes for something. I get up, and look down at her in a way that was like a dark secretive smile or smirk. I hold out the hand that was behind my back. She laughs and gets up and looks at my hand. "That's the big secret? A key card?"_

"_It's your ticket to the outside world," I see hope in her eyes as I said this, she looks up at me finally understanding. "You've been activated for your first OP."_

_She looks shocked as she says "I get to leave?"_

"_The activation's provisional, and you have to come right back here after you complete the assignment." A little bit of hope leaves her eyes but she understands. She swallows; I'm trying to gauge her reaction and what she'll do. But all she says is_

"_Like a learner's permit." I tilt my head, raise my eyebrows, and make a contemplated look . . . saying kinda. She looks at me then at the card, and she's quick. She tries to snatch the card from my hand. I'm just quicker. _

"_But you have to see Amanda first." She looks at me and smirks as I say this. Looking like she did before and during our fight. _

_As she turns to walk away, she looks me in the eye "You're such a tease." She smirks and leaves, to go find Amanda. I just stand there and smile as I realised that I might have a crush on Nikita, and that is not something to smile about as my face turn upside down._

_End of Flashback_

I return to present day and keep walking out the doors. I get into my car or Divisions and go to my next stop.

**LATER IN THE DAY**

I walk through the streets of Lower Manhattan, across from Club 107, where we think Nikita will attack next. I walk away from the hotdog stand and eat my hotdog. I talk into my earpiece.

"Dead, so what is this place?" I ask responding to his earlier question.

"HQ for the Red Circle Triad in New York," Burkoff tells me, "Not much going on right now, but at night it turns into a happnen' spot. Lady Gaga was there last Friday." I roll my eyes at the little piece of unnecessary information.

"That's great. Where's the boss?"

"Name is Chin Lo, according to the Intel group. He runs a business from a backroom in the Northeast corner." I nod at the information I just received, as I wait for more, I eat my hotdog. I hear a little ding noise "Okay. . . I got eyes inside. See for yourself, "He said as I hear a ding on my phone. "The guy in the suit is Chin Lo." I watch as they talk, subtitles on the screen. Burkoff starts talking again, "You catching that? Real-time subtitles, how cool is that?"

I could really care less, as I say "Yeah, congratulations."

"Looks like Nikita hit the sweat shop," I say as I think "But let the sweat-shop boss get away."

"Let him get away? That's not in her DNA." He said skeptically.

"Exactly, run a scan, see if you can snag any wide or and transmissions." Trying to get more information out of Burkoff.

"Got a signal coming from that room."

"She put a tracker on a sweatshop boss, so she can follow him to Chin Lo." I said in very hushed tones.

"Crafty." Burkoff was impressed. But I wasn't, I wanted to know more. Maybe finally catch her?

"Does she have to be nearby to track it?"

"No. Military grade transmitters could be anywhere in the city." _Damn it, _I thought.

"Man Nikki's all hardcore about this, huh? Kinda crazy about how she's going back to her greatest hits, no pun." I say something in to my earpiece so no one can hear it. Then I take my place in surveillance.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

I stand around everyone as lights go off, it blinds a bit. There are models getting out of cars and paparazzi taking photos there is talking and yelling and screaming. I'm trying to concentrate on finding one girl, but one question: Where is she?

"I got nothing." I say into my headpiece, getting aggravated. "Burkoff! Anything?"

"No, but I like this channel. Keep your eyes on the models you know how she likes to dress up." Thanks, Burkoff. Everyone knows that. The paparazzi are getting feistier as more models and people show up; I'm forced to back away from the crowd. I scan the crowd and nobody shows up that looks like her. So she must be in a way better disguise. I work my way into the club and through women who I could care less about as Burkoff leads me to the room. I walk up the flight of stairs that lead to a metal door. I push it open and walk slowly around the corner that leads to two glass doors. I see an unconscious body, and I know Nikita is in the room behind the two glass doors. I run to them and she does too. We both aim our guns, then I realise I'm happy that she is safe, but for how long will that be?

"It's bulletproof." Her voice has a trace of sarcasm in it.

"So you're gonna take down the Triads now, is that it?" She looks away and makes a face, like I'm not getting the point of what she's doing.

"It was just going to be their man in New York." She says and lowers her gun while mine stays in place. "But then I find out Victor Hon is their boss." And her face hardens.

"What" I said, not believing it.

"You don't know.' Nikita goes her smirk and her face softens. "Victor Hon is alive, Michael. Of course you don't know, you never asked. You probably don't even know why he was a target." She said as my gun starts lowering and my mouth can't form a sentence.

"He had to be dirty." Was all I said,

"Oh he was, he was a double agent for the Triad. Got a big fat promotion due to Percy's batent switch." She spits out a bit of venom with those words. I can't believe what I'm hearing. As I'm about to ask something, there is noise behind me and Nikita starts to leave as I turn to look behind me.

"So long." She says as she runs toward a window, I race to the glass doors and try to pry them open but it is no use. She is gone as I watch her; she shoves a vase through a glass window and jumps. As I am left to deal with the aftermath of her latest words and escape.

**AN HOUR LATER**

I walk into Percy's office a bit pissed off. Before he even lifts his head I start talking.

"I need a location on Victor Hon in Hong Kong." I say want the truth. He looks at me and sets his phone down. Percy walks around his desk and looks at me dead in the eye.

"Who have you been talking to?" He looks at me for a few seconds, "No let me guess, Nikita." I advert my eyes, even though I know it's a dead giveaway. "What'd she say? 'How could Percy do such a thing, Michael? Make a deal with a criminal.'" As he's talking to me, I seriously feel the need to punch him, three times. Once for me, once for Nikita, and one more time for himself. I raise my head a bit, to look him better in the eye. "You wanna know how?"

And all I say is. . . . "I assume you had your reasons." Like a good little boy, I give the answer he wants to hear. As he puts his hands on my shoulders and semi-whispers

"And you knew never to ask, always loved that about you." He says as he turns toward his desk. "You did the right thing Michael. Government came to me with a serious situation." He said walking in a circle. "Triad double agent had worked its way so far up in the Homeland security; he was attending NSC briefings at the West Wing."As he finished my eyes kept shifting, trying to grasp all this information. I kept swallowing, having a sudden case of dry mouth. "Maybe you don't recall, but this is two years after 9-11. Homeland was brand new, do you have any idea what would have happened if that information had gone public?" I knew the answer was, and I felt reckless.

"It would have destroyed their agency."

"Government came to us with a problem, and we solved it. Making him into a maytr was my idea." He said shrugging. But there were still a few more answers I wanted.

"Yeah, but to keep him alive, why?"

"Wouldn't want any blowbacks from the Triads."

"Of course you didn't take any money from them either." I said, and his eyes narrowed, he smirked and tiny smirk and said,

"You better get going. I'll text you Hon's address. Nikita's probably on her way to Hong Kong, as we speak." I frowned and turned and left.

**SOME ODD HOURS LATER**

I watch as Hon kisses Nikita and I want to punch him all the way to hell, and the he starts freaking out. I hear Nikita say "sort of like lipstick and peanut oil." So I guess he is allergic to peanut oil. I watch her fight off four men, and still give his medicine to quickly heal him. He is pushed by Nikita toward a car. As I finish setting up my rifle a put in the laser target. Planning to shoot Hon, but then a Hon Henchman starts to get up and raise his pistle toward Nikita's back. And I let out a round, and he goes down and his shots fired into the air. Nikita looks up from ducking her head, and she spots the laser on her cheast. She follows it up to me, but she doesn't know it's me, she just stands there, looking scared, like her time is finally up. I lift up the gun and stand up, I nod down at her and smirk, our signature trade. She looks hopeful, and she has that damn glimmer back in her eyes. I watch as she loads Hon into the car, she passes the hood and quickly looks back, with a smirk on her face. She climbs in a drives away.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I wake up and turn on the news, and see that Victor Hon was captured. All I can wonder is when our next meet will go. . . .

_Flashback_

_I push open Nikita's door to find her on her bed, pillow on her lap. She looked like she was thinking hard._

"_You're supposed to be in logistics." I say looking at her, her only response was a nod._

"_Just tell me, strait. Why did we have to kill and innocent man?" She looked up at me with judging eyes. "One that works for our own government?"_

"_We don't ask questions. " She rolls her eyes at me, and I can tell this is going to get heated. She smirks and nods. _

"_You'd follow him over a cliff, wouldn't you? Just like that." She said, not a question, a statement._

"_Percy gave you a gift. He gave you a second chance." She threw her pillow on her bed and stood up, heading for the door._

"_He can have it back." As she rushed to the door, I caught her. One hand to her arm and the other around her waist. I semi-whispeared,_

"_You don't have a choice!" She still fought against me, I lift her once. Failed. Twice. Failed. Thrice, and we fell on the bed. Me holding her down._

"_What about you, Michael? Dou you have a choice?" My face in a scowl as I answer her._

"_Grow up."_

"_Why are you so loyal to Percy? WHY!" Her face turns to curiosity, and I tell her, fighting my emotions._

"_Because I owe him my life!" I said, as we search each other faces, for something. I push of her bed and straighten my shirt out. I watch her push herself up and I hear a weak "Michael." But I don't turn back. I can't yet, I can't answer questions, it is to painful._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I train, for what I don't know. But hitting that punching bag over and over feels good. I'll be ready next time. Just what I want to know is which side I'm going to choose. . . . .

**I think he is going to revolt against Percy, but under the radar. What about you?**


	3. Memories

**Okay so maybe twice a week or something but I'm going to do a personal take because apparently I'm not making the characters right . . . But this is how I right and I'm not going to change it but here is a bonus chapter. Michael is sent to capture Nikita when she starts in on a new project. Enjoy, and don't give me hell. **

As I walk down the hallway to Operations I wonder what happened now. My mind shoots straight forward as I see Nikita on the screen. What the hell did she do now? I wonder as I walk up to Percy and Burkoff. They are talking about what she has done now, which is? Percy looked up at me, a half-smirk/half-smile gracing his face, but like always never reaching his eyes.

"Finally, took you long enough." He said in his "I'm-boss-you-listen-to-me" voice, that frankly I was getting quite sick of. He was like any one of us, a worker for a bigger part of a larger place. He could be fired like all of us, and that seemed to be his only weakness. He had been harassed for the Victor Hon scandal, and had to make up for it to show he belonged.

"Sorry, I do have a class to teach." His face fell at my blunt remark. His eyes narrowed and he didn't say a word. He didn't have to, his look said it all: We are going to ignore that and pretend that you said 'Sorry Sir.' Whatever . . . he can think what he wants. I put on my strategic face and turn to Burkoff, wondering what was going on.

"So, what do you have?" I asked turning to Burkoff.

"Nikki. She is one crafty woman you trained. I wondered if you taught her this." He pulled up the picture of all of Hon's guys dead in an alley way and skid marks around the bend.

"Sorry, Burkoff can't say I did." I said smiling to myself as I recall that night a couple days ago.

_Flashback_

_I watch as Hon kisses Nikita and I want to punch him all the way to hell, and the he starts freaking out. I hear Nikita say "sort of like lipstick and peanut oil." So I guess he is allergic to peanut oil. I watch her fight off four men, and still give his medicine to quickly heal him. He is pushed by Nikita toward a car. As I finish setting up my rifle a put in the laser target. Planning to shoot Hon, but then a Hon Henchman starts to get up and raise his pistle toward Nikita's back. And I let out a round, and he goes down and his shots fired into the air. Nikita looks up from ducking her head, and she spots the laser on her chest. She follows it up to me, but she doesn't know it's me, she just stands there, looking scared, like her time is finally up. I lift up the gun and stand up, I nod down at her and smirk, our signature trade. She looks hopeful, and she has that damn glimmer back in her eyes. I watch as she loads Hon into the car, she passes the hood and quickly looks back, with a smirk on her face. She climbs in a drives away._

_End of Flashback_

". . . So we need you to go after her, again. Michael! Are you listening to me?" Percy shook my shoulder as I came out of the memory.

"Sorry, what Boss?"

"We know Nikita took down the Red Circle Triad, but now she is going to go after a couple of drug agencies with information that she needs to take us down. She has already gotten through half and she is on her way to the boss. You are going to stop her. So we need you to go after her again." He looked at me expectantly, I nodded my head. I turned and got every other piece of info I needed from Burkoff. As I walked out of there I was on my phone. I walked across the walkway toward the elevator as I ordered a car for the drive. Alex, I noted, was watching me. She lost her fight and was thrown to the ground. She quickly got up and headed off to the computer lab or toward that way anyhow. That girl is weird, kind of like Nikita. I don't know if I can- I do know I won't be able to take her down. I just cannot with these . . . feelings for her. I don't know if its love or a crush, but I won't do it. She'll take down my wings but not me. She won't take me down with them.

**LATER THAT DAY- 2 HOURS; EAST MANHATTEN**

I arrive at the address Burkoff told me. I got out of the car and loaded my gun with bullets, of course. I motion my men in to the house in front of me. I hear Nikita's voice before I'm even inside the drug building.

"Wow, Michael. Sending in your men first, very brave." I raised my gun at her as she walked over and shut the door and locked it. Then I heard the pounding of my men. She reached for my hand and put the key into it then closed my fist over the key.

"You can let them out later." She said her hand still on mine. I dropped my gun and threw her arm around then clasped it behind her back; she fell and was pinned to the concrete. She then ripped her arm away again and flipped over facing me, I locked her arms above her head.

"I want answer and now would be a good time to give them." I said as she smirked at me.

"Really, because you should ask Percy, hasn't he told you—wait, I forgot. Good agents don't ask questions." I tightened my arm hold and she winced, but kept smirking. "I'm just looking for answers, Michael. Like why you rescued me that night at in the alley." I released my grip a bit, and she used this to her advantage and knocked my hands away and rolled out from under me. She pushed down on my back and climbed on top of me, then pinned my arms behind my back. "Come on Michael, why'd you save me? Or why are you here, with a non-loaded gun. She took my gun from where I dropped it, and unloaded the bullets. "Their fake, Michael, don't you realize that these can't penetrate skin at all? Why come after me with a gun full of nothing? What was your plan?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Nikita. Those are real and I will shoot, well if I had my gun.' I said. And then right when she started to examine the bullets again, I flipped, grabbed her shoulders, and the gun flew out of her hands and the semi-fake bullets covered the ground. She threw up her arms and brought them down, which made me release and threw a hit to my gut, which I deflected.

"Oh, Michael, if you're looking for answers, ask Percy he's know about everything I do." And with that she ran out of there. Disappeared, again. I went over and unlocked the door. My men and I walked over to the car and drove off.

**Later that Night: At Home**

I keep remembering that meeting. And our position brought me to a new memory as I got out that photo box again, just a new photo, this time in Mexico. We were a couple, the only time we, or I, could revel our, or my own, feelings. I remember it so vivid, it's insane.

_Flashback_

_"Here we are at the most glorious place in Mexico, and you don't want to look around?" She said like a child getting to see the world, which in a way, I guess she was. She turned toward me and smirked. As she walked toward me her hips did a dance and so did her eyes. "Come on, Michael, we could go out and grab something off the street, talk, like normal people, live for a few moments." She said as her hand trailed down my arm. I yanked her arm and she turned with a gasp as I pressed her against a wall. I smirk and smiled._

_"We have a job to do." I said as a flash went off to the side of me. She put her hand on my back and slipped something into my back pocket._

_"Doesn't mean we can't any have fun." She smiled and giggled. Percy putting us in the same room was such a mistake, but a good one. I winked at her and turned around. "I repeat: Such a tease." I smiled at her response and chuckled._

_"Go get ready. We have a Gala to attend." I said, as I turned toward her. She smiled and nodded. I thought she was beautiful. She always was._

_"I will get you to loosen up." She said walking by shaking her finger at me._

_End of Flashback_

She always was. . . .She still is. I put the photo away, then the box, then the floor. I walk into my bedroom and take a shower. As I get out I hear my door closing. I walk out of my bed room and look at my refrigerator and see the Mexico picture, with me pining her to the wall as I take it down there are words on the back: _This is my favorite. –Niki_. I look around and run over to the window. I look down and there she is standing by her car. She looks up and smiles, then smirks, then waves. I wave back, and smile while shaking my head back and forth. She gets in car and drives away. All that makes me wonder is when I'll see her again will we have guns pointed at each other, or will we be standing there laughing and waving.


	4. Special Request

I stood up from behind my desk in my apartment; it was quiet outside now, being 2:00 A.M. I could hear the chime of my clock, the buzz of flies; let's just say . . . it's quiet. Living here where there is nothing to say about who you are. There are no family pictures, vacation pictures, no pictures at all, at least none that you can't rise up out of the floor boards. I go over to the window and look at the sky, the moon was huge. I looked down and there was a woman with shining black hair that reminded me of her. She is about to cross the street and I yell.

"Nikita!" I yell it loud so it will reach the woman. She turns all the way around and looks directly at me, it is her. I was not prepared, I didn't thi- wait, if that is her than she must live very close by for her to be walking. But when I look back, she raises what ever she is drinking and rounds the corner. I missed her yet again. I had lost her once. I remember when she was a recruit and started getting movies and tvs. She made me sit down and watch her special request. She literally made me.

_Flashback:_

"_But you have too!"_

"_Nikita, I have things to do."_

"_Like what kill more innocent people? Betray people who you had to earn trust from? Come on Michael, its only 87 minutes!" _

"_Nikita, watch it yourself." As I turned to leave, she grabbed my arm threw it over her head, like wrapping her in an embrace. The, she bits me, and when she let go there was blood. When I went to punch her in the stomach with my other hand, she threw my hand encased in her hand, bite side up so I hit that instead. Then she kicked me in the balls after I was down she sat on my back and whispered in my ear,_

"_Now watch the movie." As she got up and made her way to the DVD player she popped out the disk and places it in, pushed in the base, and plopped down on the bed. I scooted to the end and leaned against it. _

"_What damn movie is this?" I said glaring up at her._

"_My special request!" She said with a smile on her face. She presses buttons on her remote and starts it before I can even see the main menu. "Gotta love fast play," She said under her breath. I chuckled and smirked. Then it started, and I was seriously trying not to laugh. Nikitas special request: Beauty and the Beast._

_End of Flashback_

Sadly, I liked it. Not because of the movie, but watching it with her. She was crying at the end, and you'd think she wouldn't, being the badass and all. She was sensitive, to that anyway. The only other time I saw her cry was when her spearing partner drove the spear through her leg. I went over to my tv and turned it on. I took out a DVD case and popped the disk out and placed it in. It hit play, and watched the title sequence. After that night I went out and bought the movie. So whenever I wanted, I could remember her with this. Happy and sensitive, not all mean and deadly.

"This is my favorite Disney classic." I heard for behind me, as she plopped down on my couch. I focused my eyes to the screen, face in scowl mode.

"You shouldn't be here."

"I know that, I'm only here to warn you, again" She said pulling leg up on the couch, and turning towards me. I click pause on the remote and turn toward her.

"Warn me?" I said, eyebrows arched and smirking.

"Yes, don't trust Percy. You will regret it." She said and then was gone. I saw her get up and then go to the window, jump on the fire escape, and leave.

**A/N: Sorry its been awhile! I know the episode chapters aren't up yet but they will be along with 2 other personal chapters! I need an idea for a flash back, because I have ran out right now! So any help? And I hope you enjoy what I have written! **

**XOXO- PoetWITHOUTaCause**


	5. Reminiscing

**A/N: Okay Bear with me. I'm going to put in the chapters so they go with their episodes, this is after guardian. Oh shit! I have 3 episodes and 4 bonus, all before Thursday before the new Nikita. . . you guys have me a busy little bee **** Well I'll try to make this was long! Hereeeee we go!**

**XOXO- ****PoetWITHOUTaCause**

I just sat in Division. Thoughts racing through my head as I battled pros and cons of my current state of mind. Percy just got back, and Nikita jump into water.

Pro: No more worrying if she was okay or not

Con: I couldn't not worry

The last time we talked she told me not to trust Percy. That's all I hear going through my skull, and now I'm starting to believe it. I mean, he doesn't care what happens to us, to him we are expendable, and he can just obtain new people to qualify his every demand. But, if she was, indeed, dead . . . then why can't Percy stop the Always-Looking-Over-Your-Shoulder vibe he keeps giving off. I couldn't help but feel that maybe, just maybe, Nikita was right . . . again.

I mean what was the possibility that she actually survived the fall? Well it is Nikita I'm talking about. So let's see, with a dying man, and her own weight, getting bullets shot through the water, it is one high chance that she survived. I mean this is NIKITA we are talking about! I can't but help feel that she is alive, if she wasn't I would know. I have a strange connection to her. It's there and it is true. I don't know what to do with connection, but I will trust it, or at least try.

**50 minutes later.**

I decided to take a break from Division and headed over to the nearest Starbucks. I got a straight black coffee and sat at a table on my laptop. Typing new checking my email: **EMPTY**. I closed my laptop and listened to my iPod. As each song came on I couldn't help think about if Nikita was fine. Or the upcoming test for our new recruits, and hoe Nikita did hers. Damn, I'm way too attached to her, emotional and all I thought as I put my laptop back into my bag and got up, to walk away. Something made me stop. I could have sworn I just saw Nikita round the corner. But of course I didn't. She was . . . . well truth fully I didn't know at all. And that was what scared me. I knew she knew where I lived because she had broken into it twice, so she must live close by to walk the street. But that was it; I kept on walking to my apartment, eyes on alert for anything coming.

I didn't know I was going crazy, but I could have sworn it was her. I guess I am going a bit crazy.

**Later That Night **

I didn't go back to Division after Starbucks, but I did go to the store then back to the apartment. I sat on the couch and remembered the night before she went after the one guy and Percy went after him, and then they all ended up in a crazy circle which might have resulted in Nikita's death. I just refuse to believe it. It's just not true and I know it. So, why would I believe something I know to be false, but how do I know I can trust my feelings. I have let her get away a bunch of time, because I know I can't kill her. That, could very well, lead to Division's destruction. But what if that is what I really want?

**Okay I know this wasn't very long and it's been awhile but trust me I'm racing to meet the deadline I made, This Thursday before 9/8 c. And trust me they will be done. 1 down 3 to go! Then the episode ones! So any ideas for flash backs, I'm going to use love14's idea. So anyone else?**

**XOXO- ****PoetWITHOUTaCause**


	6. FlashBacks

**Okay 2 down 2 to go! Then the episode ones! Lets gooooo! This is going to be full flash back! Thanxz for waiting! I'm really sorry, I've been working with little inspiration for all of these stories, ****Cutting Edge 4, Harry Potter: Again, Please!, Secret Garden of Tuck Everlasting, What If It Didn't Sink?, and Finally Falling. ****If you want to know why I have so little inspiration, it's not because of reviews; it's just a case of writers block. Thank you to who review this story and read any of my others! I really appreciate it! **** You are all awesome, even those who don't review. Ohh, and just to let you know this will be a full flashback story, thanxz to ****love14****. And I also have no clue where they go after they graduate, so I'm just going to make them live in a different part of Division. Just letting you know I don't care how you spell it but I am going to spell mine like myne, because it is way cooler. And I like it better **

**XOXO****- ****PoetWITHOUTaCause**

Flashback #1

I walked down the hall toward her little recruit room, and opened the door. She wasn't there either. I've checked all her classes and she wasn't there at all. I walk into her room and my arm was captured, legs were taken out from under me and I landed on the floor with my arms behind my back, and 120 pounds of Nikita on top me. I lifted up on my shoulders, which knocked her off kilter, and I was able to get my arms free.

I turned over, grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the floor. I looked at her and smirked, and as always she smirked back. I really think I might have a crush on this girl, which is strictly forbidden. I rose up on my hands and flipped us again. She just pulled herself to where she was sitting on my stomach and my hands were on her waist. I looked at her, as she bent lower until she was lying down on me. She whispered in my ear "Is this forbidden?" and I shook my head yes.

She looked at me with a smirk in her eyes, and a smile playing on her lips. Myne was the other way around, a smirk on my lips and a smile in my eyes as I roped my hand around her neck and pulled her lips to myne, when I walked out of there and hour later. I was glad there were no cameras in rooms, or I would be fired for that make out session I just had.

Flashback #2

I walked briskly down the hallway, heading to her door. She now lived with the graduates in the apartment section. I knocked on her door, and some of the recruits looked at me, because they all knew that we could walk in because we were the bosses. I glared at all of them, and they disappeared. I knocked again, but no answer. So I pushed the door open and walked into the living room/bed room half, then walked to the bathroom part. She wasn't here at all so I sat down on her cream colored couch, and popped in Zodiac. A movie I pulled off her very large selection. I read the back and it's about the Zodiac Killer, yay. More killing, but at least this is a thriller. I am almost to the end of it when Nikita steps in front of the TV. I look at her, and she looks very beautiful. Her hair is a bit wavy, and her outfit consists of a black tank top and jean shorts, her eyes are trained on myne. When I finally met hers they were full of impatience.

"You know, higher work people would just watch Zodiac in their own room." She said very nonchalant. I sighed and pushed paused on the remote. I met her gaze with hostility and she backed up as I stood.

"Shut the door, Nikita." I ordered as I walked closer to the TV to turn it off, I listened to her footsteps and heard the door click. I looked up at her, and didn't smirk, show no kindness to her. "I told you not to get attached." I said and she looked down and walked over to a barstool.

"I didn't get attached." She said with no convincing measures. I walked up to her and pulled her legs around my waist, and looked in her eyes.

"I know, Nikita. His name is Daniel. You were at his place last night, he was the partner of the accomplice we were targeting, and we sent you to distract him. I guess you weren't right for the job after all." I whispered in her ear as I bent lower down and kissed her neck. Then when I went to leave, she got up and pulled me back, her eyes full of sorrow.

"I'm sorry, but I love him! Michael, please don't report him, or me. I will be killed." She told me and that struck me. If I did what I was planning on doing, she would never be harmed. I put my hands in her pocket and took out a ring. I examined it carefully, it was an engagement ring. I threw it against the wall, and when I looked at her, I knew she saw nothing but fury. "Please, Michael, don't do something you'll regret!" She said grabbing my arm to pull me away from the door. I pulled my arm back and she fell down because of the speed. I looked down at her and her eyes were full of pain and fear.

"Fuck you. I have a job to do." And then I left the apartment and went down the elevator, to the story with Percy's office, and did my job. I did not regret on bit of it.

**Hope you like it! Im about to start on the third one! Oh wow so many words to write, I hope you don't mind if it is short!**

******XOXO****- ****PoetWITHOUTaCause**  



	7. Anger

**3 down 1 to go! Okay my chapters might be a little after the deadline, like an hour or two. But they will still be up! Stay tuned! **

**AuraFlower178****: I know, I felt the same way, but I need him to have a chance to show the rough anger going through him.**

**Monkeyr159****: I know I felt bad for him as I wrote it, but it had to happen, you know? **** Anyway hopefully it will get better for him!**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**

"So what's the deal about the Nikita chick?" The new recruit, Alex, asks me. She runs to catch up with me, walk to the class that she has next.

"Just a recruit that escaped, she was one of our strongest." I said not looking at her, because in one way she reminds me of Nikita, who still might be dead. We have no clue, not one, all we know is she was off our radar again.

"Ohh, is she coming after Division?" Alex said a worry-wrinkle taking rest over her eyebrows. I stopped walking a finally look at her. She pauses in step, and rewinds them back to where I'm standing. She looks at me and I open my mouth.

"If she does, don't worry, you guys will be safe." I say and pat her shoulder and watch as the worry line thickens, but I wonder why as I walk away. **(BTW: She was worrying about Nikita) **

**10 minutes later:**

I walk into the Operation Headquarters, and Burkoff looks up and shakes his head, I send a glare over his way. I turn and look at my surroundings, as I see no one in the room, and I mean this place is dead. Half the computers are off, the chairs are empty, and on coffee stands at a standstill.

"Where is every one?" I say as I lean over to see Burkoff, looking over the security cameras.

"Setting up for the testing of the recruits, everyone was assigned to do something, but you and me who were, as they say in grade school, marked absent." Ohh, I get it, even though I hate this part. "I have to watch to make sure no little recruit strays, and you get to announce that we are going somewhere." Burkoff says as he looks up at me. I just nod my head and watch as the computer screen flickers from camera to camera. Burkoff shakes his head at me and asked "What can I do for you, Mike?"

"You know the answer to that already, Burky." I smirked, returning the same arrogance he bestowed to me.

"There is nothing Michael, I checked an hour ago, you're not the only one to miss her. But maybe she really is gone. Maybe it's time to let her go, Nicky was special, but maybe she is truly gone."

"Maybe. . ." I said as I turned my back and walked out of Operations and down the elevator, to the cars, down the street, then to my apartment. When I got there I took a deep breath and then all the anger of waiting and not know finally got the best of me as I reached down grabbed my keys and threw them at the wall and then ran to my bedroom, and I actually broke the mirror.


	8. Walking

**Okay another Personal, I think I'm going to make the Episode chapters the bonus and these the real story, l what do you think? I was listing to Across the Universe and it inspired this chapter.**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**

I walk through the apartment knowing now that Nikita is all right only makes me a little less worried, considering that Division is after her. She isn't running anymore, but I think they know that she has been talking to me. I have become less faithful to my top mission: **hunt down and kill Nikita. **The sad thing is I can't, because, I think I love her.

I'm messing on my Itunes and I see the song I Wanna Hold Your Hand. I play it and she keeps coming into my mind. It brought back a memory before her graduation.

_Flashback_

"_Okay Nikita, what is it?" I said walking into her room. I looked down at her and she went over to her TV and popped in a movie._

"_You need to relax, so we are going to watch a movie." She said patting a spot beside her on her bed, I walked over and sat down._

"_So watching a movie is going to take my latest mission off my head." I said raising my eyebrows at her,_

"_Its either this or talking about your mission." She said, looking at the TV, her finger lingering on the play button._

"_Just press the damn button, Nikita." She laughed and we watched the movie, and everything about my mission and stuff left me as I got entranced in the movie._

_Flashback Over_

I sat on my couch, and thought about that night, then went down the street to the bar. I order a beer and just sat there, watching the latest football game.

"Never pegged you as a football groupie" A voice said beside me.

"Yeah, well I would have never imagined you at a bar." I said never looking at her.

"Hmm, well there are things that no one needs to know." She said as she took my beer.

"I was still drinking that,"

"Yeah, I know." She said getting up moving to one of the tables. So I got up and followed her, then sat on the opposite side of the table.

"How is it that you always know where I am, but I have no clue where you are?" I said looking up at her and shook my head at her attire. Her hair was down and she wore a black tank top with jeans, natural.

"On contrary, this is my bar, so you, actually found me for once." She said nodding her head in approval. "And if you knew where to find me, I'd be a dead girl walking." She said confidently.

"Yes, but I don't tell Percy everything. You used to trust me so much, back when. . ." I said as I trailed off.

"Yeah, well I still trust you. Just keep remembering th-" I cut her off knowing what she was going to say.

"That I can't trust Percy. I know." I said smirking at her. Though her eyes contained all seriousness.

"Yeah, well, you look like you need to be told." She said with a smirk as she got up and grabbed her coat. I threw money on the table and walked behind here. "Did you drive?" She said not looking back toward me.

"No." I answered walking up next to her. She just nodded and looked straight. "I think you live close to me. You are always walking to my place," She just laughed but didn't answer.

"Trust me, Michael. I'm smart, not stupid, how do you know I don't have a car stashed around the corner?" I just looked at her as she stopped walking and faced toward me, smirking at each other. "I'm guessing the next time we meet we'll have guns pointed at each other?"

"Only if you're lucky." She laughed and walked away from me. I watched her fade into the distance only turning to wave. I walked back up to my apartment and turned on the TV, and saw what was on the news. I recognized a guy, the guy who killed my parents.

**So what did you guys think of the last episode? I loved it! The preview for next week has me on my toes! Nikita and Michael episode! I'm so excited! What about you guys. **

**Here is the info I have gotten from CW: ****Nikita (Maggie Q) and Michael (Shane West) temporarily team-up to kill a terrorist who murdered Michael's family many years ago. When Percy (Xander Berkeley) learns this information, he sends Division agents to kill Nikita, who ultimately compromises the mission, leading to Michael's capture by the terrorist group. Alex (Lyndsy Fonseca) is caught going through medical files inside Division so she creates a lie that involves Jaden (Tiffany Hines) and almost blows her cover.**

Nikita - One Way Preview

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**


	9. Bonus: One Way pt1

**Okay I know this is only half of the episode, but trust me, the other half will be up as soon as I can do it! My OK History teacher piled up soooo much hw on us and then I also have German hw, and I have to memorize a script for Drama. . . . So anyway I will get the last of it posted tomorrow, if I have time. If not you guys will see it on Friday, or around 5:00am on a Saturday, I have insomnia. . . . Anywhoooo I think you'll be glad to know the personal chapters are going really well! So they should be up on time if my Research Paper doesn't get in the way. . . I'm in high school. . . . Btw. So have fun!**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**

I look over the counter at the guy behind the counter. He was kind of tan, needed to shave, dark hair, and weird ears. Then he was talking to me, he had an accent:

"Are you in Uzbekistan for business or pleasure?" He says, his face is all serious. My throat chokes up and I manage to get out "Pleasure." Very choked up-ly. He stamped my passport and I walked away from the counter giving him a curt nod. Also, as I walk out all the sounds come blasting towards me, crying kids, complaining moms, judging dads, and I got out of there as fast as I could. I walked out and was hit with the bright light of day, and put my sunglasses. I climb into my car and head over to my hotel.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

I walk in to my room after checking in, I look at my surroundings, and it was high style, very fancy. A kind of old English look, I guess. Pictures on the wall, lights dimmed up, everything arranged in order. I drop my duffel on the floor, without a glance at it, and walk toward the windows, draped in red curtains. I throw my other bag on to the chair at the desk, and advance to look out the windows. I hear steps behind me and put my hands on my hips to make me look like I'm thinking then quickly turn around and sheath my gun, and point it at the door, when I see her. . . .. .smirking.

"Hello, Michael." She says walking toward me, I'm in shock! I was not looking to seeing her here, not that I'm relieved to see she is still okay, but still.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I say very curtly, it sounded feral. Not nice at all. But she still kept walking toward me.

"Thanks, my flight was lovely how 'bout yours?" She asked, sarcasm tinting her words, I kept my gun pointed at her, and she rounded the room looking straight at me.

"If you think you can stop me-"

"I'm really sure that taxi driver. . . "

"You picked the wrong mission to mess with!" I said, finally getting a whole sentence out, and her smirk finally feel away. She turned very serious.

"Relax. I'm not here to stop you Michael." She said, her voice very calm, for the situation, anyway. I kept my gun pointed at her, still turning as she rounded the room. I am already confused. We keep staring at each not saying a word.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_I stood in Percy's office, watching him walk toward me with a file in his hands._

"_Intel came by the CIA, it's been keeping tabs on Uzbek money- longer named Timbre Ochmadoff." He said walking toward me; I glanced at him, that was the face I erased from my mind, after the bar meet-and-greet. I looked at him sideways, from the corners of my eyes. "He has meeting next week, with Elkida''s main man, Casim Torrek." My throat closes up as I see his picture slid in front of me, by Percy's hand._

"_Cassim?" I ask, my voice shaking._

"_Cassim." He says both of us as serious as can be. I picked up the picture, and held tight. My knuckles turning white. _

"_Where's the meet?" I ask glancing at him for one second, then back down to the picture, as if it would vanish. He gives me all the info about that, but his voices also supplies a warning to it. He goes on to explain the Uzbekistan is a touchy place for us to be and how dangerous it would be to let me go do this undercover. But he said I can have 48 hours of menstruated leave, out of undercover. I look at him, then back down, my adam's apple bobbing up and down and I swallow. I looked back up at him and whisper "Thank you." He lean close toward me and said:_

"_I know you're uncomfortable sometime when I conduct business outside of the lines, but there's a reason for it. You understand that now don't you?" I nodded at him and then lifted my fingers off the picture, turned and left the room._

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I stand on a shore in Yemen, March 2001. I take a bag from a man and ask:_

"_There you go" He whispered handing me a brown worn out shoulder bag. _

"_So, are these the recites?" and then he goes on to explain that some of the might hold clues to find who killed my family._

"_Look, how did you talk them into getting you these?" I said glancing between the bag and the man._

"_A few bribes, some connections, they trust me."_

"_Yeah, but what are they going to say when they find out you handed them to a naval intelligence officer?" I asked as he shrugged his shoulder and looked at me,_

"_I'll be fine." I didn't think so, so I told him that I arranged protection for him at the base, and we bickered about food then he left,_

"_Straight for the base," I called out after him. I saw my ride pull up after he left. I smiled at the woman inside, and she smiled back, I ran over and hopped in._

"_Daddy!" Came a voice from the back as my daughter jumped on to me,_

"_Hey! Did I get into the wrong car? Who is this hugging-monster, what'd you do to my daughter Haley?" I said teasing her as I moved her on to my lap. I looked over at my lady. "Hey, you."_

"_hey." She said, as she smiled at us and leaned over to kiss me._

"_Why are you not in your car seat?" I said to Hailey._

"_I tried but she screamed bloody murder, you know her, strong willed like her dad._

"_Yeah I know her."___

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

"I'm here to help you, kill Cassim." She said it with such determination; I couldn't help but trust her.

"Gun on the ground," I motion at her with my gun as she rolls her eyes, but she still drops it. "and the baby," another eye roll, "the knife in your boot." She rolled her head and looked at me like I was being upserd.

"Michael-"

"The knife" I said, as an order. She bent down and took it out.

"Michael, I'm not going to hurt you." She said looking at me seriously.

"Really? My shoulders still sore from when you _shot_ me." I said rolling my shoulder for effect.

"Then I saved your life." She replied.

"Then I saved yours," I bantered back to her.

"Great," Her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Co-dependant relationship." She added with, of course, a smirk. I was starting to lose my guard, but quickly pulled it back as I realized who I was still with.

"I'm going to ask you again: What are you doing here?" I said with more force.

"I told you. I'm here to help. I know what Cassim took from you." She said, in a hushed voice, as if talking louder when make me shoot.

"What makes you think I need help?" I cantered back at her.

"What makes me-, well let's see: You're flying solo in a hostile environment, trying to take out one of the world's most elusive terrorist, with nothing to go on but the name of a shady Uzbek money launderer." She said, defiantly. "At the very least I think that might be a two-man opt." I raised my eyebrows, amazed at her knowledge. I looked at her and smiled.

"Am I at least one of the men?" I said and a smile came across her face, and I finally lowered my gun. "Still doesn't mean I can work with you." I say as both our smiles disappear and she steps even closer to me.

"Why not?" She asks, sounding a bit rejected.

"Because, I am still division and you are still-"

"Nikita." She says with a glimmer edging into her eyes.

"Right." I say smirking at her, but it disappears, as I realize she is still in serious mode.

"Look around Michael. We're in Uzbekistan, no Percy, and no Division. No rules."

"It's not that simple." I say back looking at her, not breaking eye contact. My face frowning, matching hers.

"Because you make it complicated!" She said, exasperated.

"That's not it." I say looking anywhere but her eyes.

"Then why don't you believe m-" She said looking around to but we both found each other's eyes once more.

"Because I don't trust you!" I growled at her, hurt was in her eyes. She slowly walked away, and I had to try real hard not to lose composer and she turned form me.

"Fine." She said and walked toward the red and cream chairs, "You want to know what I want?" She said turning back around to me. I raised my eyebrows questingly at her. "After we kill Cassim, I want you to take a look at your loyalties! I mean a good look!" She said putting a lot a force in her voice as my expression turned to stone. "You're not blind to what Division's become. It's for higher. Mop-up duty for thugs, is that what you signed up for?" She said.

"Percy has his reasons," I said, defending my jobs—and boss.

"Percy's out of control!" She says walking back towards me. "And you've ignored that, in hopes that through Division, they'll be able to help you find Cassim! If we do this you're free and clear." I lean down toward her, as she finishes.

"To do what?" I ask in a patronizing tone. "Leave Division and join you?" She looks at me and smirks.

"Baby steps." She says looking at me, still with her smirk. I looked down at her even more and smirk back.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"If we do this we do this on my terms." I say as I lay my coat over the chair, as she flips through pictures. "I call the shots." She put the picture down and in a dry voice says:

"That's fine. What kind of Intel do you have?" She said looking up at me expectantly.

"Not much, I have no read on Cassim's location, but he has a meeting with Tamura Nocmendoff."

"The money launderer."

"That's right. So I figure-"

"We follow Nocmendoff, he leads us to Cassim. So where's Nocmendoff staying?" She watches me as I look up and roll my eye up also.

"About 5 floors above us." She looks up also. She starts turning her body slowly as she looks down. "Nocmendoff travels light, only has one guard."

"What are you thinking?" She asks as she looks over the picture.

"Shoot and scoot. Take out the guard, grab Nocmendoff, and pun him for info."

"We could do that. . ." She says skeptically, "or we could get what we need, without him even knowing we took it." I swallow and stand up, turning to face her.

"Okay, so what weapons were you thinking of?"

"I have the perfect ones in mind." She says smiling/smirking up at me.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

I start to walk up the stairs as I hear in my ear "Packaging coming." Our hands touching as I take the card out of her hands, and twirl it in my own. I walk to the elevator and hop in, then push the floor level. I walk down the hallway, and insert the card, the go into his room. Its looks almost identical to myne. I push a button on my head piece, "Starting my sweep of the room."

"Cloning the sim card for Nocmendoff's phone." I hear as a reply.

**That means in all my chapters with Nikita he was cheating . . . . . well, kind of. So what did you guys think of the episode? I was like "Wait, huh? A wife? NONONONO!" and then the end just made me ask questions:**

**So did he say that because that was what he wanted Percy to think? Because I have no clue what to make out of that look in his eyes.**

**Does he . . . hate Nikita now? Because if so I'm going to cry.**

**What the hell is up with the wait? ARRRGHHHHHH!**

**And my last question . . . . what is going on in the promo?**

**So please tell me what you think . . . . **

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**


	10. Giving Up

**Okay, I know one day late and I still haven't gotten the pt. 2 of the up chapter up, but I have a solid alibi! Fanfiction has been going crazy on me lately, and every time I try to log on to post, my computer internet connection fail so I has to go reset the dopperthingy with green light and try again! I'm actually surprised it let me back on. . . . So here this is at the end of the last episode. . . .And I have to warn you this is the sad one not the happy one **** I hate writing it, but I can't get the idea away so here goes! OHHH and I got my inspiration from ****Without You ****from the movie version of**** RENT**** and ****Those You've Known ****from ****Spring Awakening****! So go listen to both or either while you read this! Also when he is thinking it's in bad thinking side is in just Italics and good thinking side is in Italics and bold. This chapter will have no flashbacks because I want to concentrate on the present state of mind of Michael.**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**

I walk away from Percy and travel up the stairs to the weapons room, thinking to myself along the way about what had happened.

_What was I possibly thinking? Trust Nikita? She is our enemy, not to be trusted. I have been wrong; she would have never helped me! __**But she helped me, she saved me to-**__she is a traitor to us! We gave her a second chance and she ran!__** She might have the right idea. Maybe, just maybe we have the wrong idea about how we do things. . . **__Wait! You idiot, this is what she wants, she want me to question my loyalty, my life. She is the bad guy and we are good! She is nothing! She betrayed me, she might think—__**But, maybe this obsession with Cassim isn't good, maybe I shou-**__ He killed my family! My little baby girl, and my amazing wife!____He should have PAYED!_

Without knowing it, I slammed my hand, which was now a fist, down on to the metal table. Amanda walked into the room.

"A problem, Michael?" She asked in her voice that meant she was playing therapist.

"No." I said gruffly, not wanting to talk to her _**but maybe to Ni-**__Forget her!_ My thoughts running around my brain as my fist clenched and unclenched.

"Breathe Michael, calm down." She said in a soothing voice, walking up to table looking at me from across it. She leaned down and her elbows and rested her head on the palm of her hands. "We all want her back, Mike. Don't blame yourself for falling into her 'I'll help you and you'll side the right way' plan, anyone would have. I probably wouldn't since, well, I taught her to be persuasive, but still. You came back, the only good thing Nikita did is keep you alive. She is no longer one of us, but between us: We both know everyone of this crew would welcome her back with open arms not hurting a hair on her head. I raised my eyebrows at her, and she chuckled and smiles knowingly and the question I was implying. "Yes, even Percy. But the other thing is we know she won't, she is a traitor, and the sooner you see it the better. I just hope the betrayal she just showed you in Uzbekistan has opened your eyes a little wider to her devastating ways." And with one small smile she turned away and left me to my own thoughts which were still battling.

_**She's lying and you know it Michael, you have to tr-**__Never, she is horrible, she would do anything to save these kids from us when we are saving them form themselves! She deserves anything she gets and no mercy- __**You don't mean this, she has helped you so many times, you need to listen to your heart, not your-**__ the head is right! Feelings get you killed look at my wife and kid, or Nikita's fiancé, Daniel! We have guards on our hearts because in this business, you can't let them interfere!__** But what if they are right? If you don't check you're feeling them you could forget to live! **__If living on the run like Nikita does is living then I rather stay dead and say Bon voyage to her and her stupid, idiotic, unbelievable, not possible, crazy, irrational, moronic, damned, plan and to the girl who created it. She has brought me nothing but pain since I laid my eyes on her and she deserves anything she gets. I'm DONE with her!_

_**Your funeral.**_

**So, what do you think? I don't like writing ones where he gives up on her, but we all know he'll be putty in her hands real soon . . . hmmm. So review! Love all my readers. OHH! And some flashback ideas would be great! Hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving! Posting soon! Haha, sorry. BYE!**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**


	11. I'm Truly Sorry

**Okay, I lied. But I do have my excuses! I went hiking all day with sun club Thursday, did NOT get back home till 12:03! Then Friday I had to much hw, failing math is not fun! And Saturday I had my winter formal. . . . good night. . . ****! Haha, so now it is Sunday at 8:40 and I am now writing this, so I am sorry, but this will not be the happy chapter I promised. The last episode ruined it, but to make up for it: Here, go to this link and you'll see. I made the video myself, and It is supposed to be a little look at what they are about, I guess. It's about them both, but if you read the last chapter it was all the flash backs I wanted to put in but wouldn't allow myself. So go to the end of this chapter and follow the link! When he is thinking bad thinking it's in just Italics and good thinking side is in Italics and bold. This chapter will have no flashbacks because I want to concentrate on the present state of mind of Michael.**

**XOXO- PoetWITHOUTaCause**

I walk around the living room of my apartment, wondering what I was thinking. _Trusting her, Nikita, the rouge, the betrayer, the traitor?_ _**I have not a clue anymore who to trust, or where to turn. In the end of that mission I felt so betrayed by her,**_ _she let him get away, I had him right there, and the poof! He was gone, and with him, my slip of revenge. __**But I had almost blown her up, is that where this is leading me? To being so harsh that nothing could repay anything? That it could all be settled by a violent wind name Division? **__I don't understand, anymore. This is my job, my life. I have recruits to look out for, not some selfish, ungrateful, runaway-_

"Watch out!" The voice was too late, I had already walked into the wall and fell on my ass. I though the voice was in my head . . . until I turned and saw _her. _Her hair was wet and she was standing at my door. She had on her usual clothing choice: Black jeans and a black tank top, with a black leather jacket. She was walking toward but I had found my voice.

"Stop" and she halted in her step, she looked at me and her eyes were filled with misunderstanding, hurt, pain, and most of all sacerfice. _Who knew what she had to give up coming here? __**SHUT UP!**_ I was about to ask her, but she had turned around and was headed for my freezer. I watched her as she got a washcloth and bundled it with ice, then went to the second drawer across from the oven's left side, and pulled out a rubberband, then she tied up the washrag and sat on the kitchen floor across from me. She place the icepack in front of her and slid it to me. I gave her a questioning look saying 'why didn't you just bring it to me?'

"I figured, that you don't want me near you, as of the moment." She stated, moving her legs to sit criss-cross.

"Yeah, and you better get the hell out of my apartment before my head clears and I get my gun." I said as I made to stand, she was getting up to help but thought better and sat back down. I put the freezing ice pack on my head, and went to the couch. When I looked back, Nikita was still sitting on the floor, staring at me. "I mean it, Nikita! Get the hell out!" I said pointing to the door, for emphasis. Still she sat. "Michael, please hear me out. Don't do this!" She pleaded as she rose from her spot on my kitchen floor. "I had to do it; you were giving yourself up for dead! I couldn't let you; you're one of the only rocks I still had! I knew I could have lost you, I know that! Okay? I also know that you hate me, but I know I haven't lost you all the way just yet, because even though your eyebrows are raised in that smart-assed way that makes everyone, sometimes including me, second guess you right and left I know I haven't lost you." She was kneeling in front of my spot on the couch her hands on my legs.

"Oh yeah? And how do you know that?" I asked her in a voice as cold as ice, and I could tell it sliced through her.

"Because, I still have no gun on my head, and there is no car."She answered.

"What does a car matter?" I said my voice still hard and cold, heart shattering one might even say.

"The night of the bar, you ask me things, one was about my home. I said 'Trust me, Michael. I'm smart, not stupid, how do you know I don't have a car stashed around the corner?' so I give you this information, in hopes that you don't use it against me but to know it, that you could be right. There is no car." I just look at her dumbfounded.

Okay, so it took awhile and I'm sorry, but here is a early x-mas present!

.com/watch?v=oQqeGampbAE

XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause


	12. Mole

**Okay, so very good inspiration! Get ready; I don't know how this is going to turn out.**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**

_Seriously, Michael, you have it. _I sat in my apartment on the couch thinking to myself, the mole who was caught was Thom, but that couldn't be right! I kept an eye on him like I do all the recruits-turned-agents. He had never come into contact with her, I thought. Then Alex, she is literally Nikita 2.0. Plus that look she gave Nikita, when we captured her.

Flashback:

_I was limping down the path, refusing the other agents help. "Michael, over here," I heard Robert say. I followed him down the cobblestone pathway. It led to an old shed and a bunch of plants. I heard a shrill intake from inside and when we got in we saw Alex deck Nikita, but no, Nikita NEVER let down a guard unless. . ._

_**Flashback inside a Flashback:**_

"_**. . . Planted behind the firewall, like a hidden back door, that leads from the Division sub-net into the real world."I was so confused, we have top of the line electronics, computer software, anything! Nothing could hack Division.**_

"_**Wait a minute, somebody hacked into our server? I thought that was impossible." I said still confused as the screen was pulling stuff up.**_

"_**No-no-no, I-I-it is impossible, look." He stuttered and bent down over his computer and started typing, pulling up a black box with green writing. "It's like a private chat room, okay? It's two ways and none of the chats are logged, so there's no way to tell how much it's been used r what's been said." Burkoff took a breath after his rant and Percy answered all of our questions.**_

"_**Nikita." He said, looking at Burkoff and me. Then Burkoff just pulled the words out of my head. "That'd be my bet. Question is: Nikita and who?" Burkoff mentioned and Percy sat down at the desk and put his hands into a prayer position resting his mouth on them. "The shell can be accessed from any terminal inside Division. Anyone with the code can bring up the shell." I started hearing typing noises, and Percy was typing away and Burkoff got confused. "Hey-he-whoa, wait." But he kept typing: Nikita? Are you there?' It was pretty good, let's just hope we get a response. We all sat and stared at the screen when something popped up: At Zoman Estate. Contact Later.' We all sat/stood in shock silence, Percy was just sitting there and I was bewildered and Burkoff had a look of disgust and shock on his face-let's hope that it was because Nikita outsmarted him, not at Nikita. **_

"_**So this is how she's been getting ahead of us. She does have someone on the inside." Percy spoke the words that we were all too afraid to say. **_

"_**Yes, someone who knows our current operation. Sir, I strongly suggest that we delay the Zoman OP." I said, knowing all of our cadets we were putting in play were in trouble. **_

"_**No! We proceed as planned." I looked at him like he was an idiot! "Burkoff will monitor the shell and we tell no one . . . about this! I've finally gotten ahead of Nikita," He said flattening out his suit. "And I want to keep it that way . . . until she's dead- or captured." **_

"_**If we proceed, we're putting our own people at risk." I stared at him as he walked down the Operations walk between computers. Then he turned and walked over to me putting a hand on my shoulder.**_

"_**That's why you're going to be there with multiple back-up teams. One stone two birds" He said, raising his eyebrows then turning and walking out the doors, with an arrogance that will get him killed. My brain was working on its own accord and then my feet started to turn toward the window. I look out and there's Alex, working her strategy for to Zoman OP. What if she is doing this, she resembles Nikita's work ethic, her attitude, what if it's her?**_

_**End Flashback inside a Flashback **__(Back to 1__st__ Flashback)_

"_Hold your fire!" I say as we rush in to see Alex kicking Nikita. Thom pushes me to the side and grabs Alex, and holds her back. I regain my walk and look down at Nikita, who is barely holding on and is in pain but staring straight at me, which is a bit unnerving. But I like it, because it's her, even though I hate her right n- forever. "Prepared the exfil, we're bringing her in." I said my voice calm and monotone, as I watch them electrocute her, and her slip out of consciousness. I look over at Alex and Thom, and while Thom controlled his facial features, Alex didn't. Her face didn't read 'Die, Bitch!' it read 'No! No! Stop, please! DON'T!' I know this because I have worn that expression when it came to Nikita more than one in the past. So maybe she is the mole._

_End Flashback_

I stood up, and wiped my sweating palms on my sweats, if it is Alex for sure, then Thom is framed, and Alex will know about some missions, if not more, and report back to Nikita. And then if that happens . . . well, we're doomed. If it is truly her, we have the wrong mole, set the real one on the loose, and Nikita is still one step ahead! _I have to tell Per—__**Wait, no I don't**_. _He thinks we are ahead of her, and so we are. Alex is a good recruit, it was Thom, who was the mole. __**And if I keep telling myself that, I bet I can believe it. **_It's hard to forget when Nikita broke out of Division, she stood in that Medical doorway where any guard could have shot her down or she could have gotten hurt, seriously bad. But yet, she stood there, with a look of regret in her eyes and before either of us said a word she was gone, dashing from the hall towards the elevator. Another thing that makes me think it's Alex is that her story didn't portray Nikita at all, Nikita wouldn't have frozen or dropped her weapon she would have l kept going, not stopping. _**But I'm not going to turn Alex in, nope. I'll let Percy fry.**_

**Okay, so Yay or Nay? Boo or Woo? Reviews people! Since you won't give me flashback ideas or meetings Idea's a least give me feedback! SO 10 reviews or no new chapter, I'm sorry but I really want reviews on this story since I'm putting all others on hold, cancelling them, or wrapping them up. So hopefully this will inspire you. **

**BTW: Never work so many multi-chaps at one, it kills your inspiration skills.**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**


	13. Drunken State

**Okay, in honor of New Year's, this chap s New Year's based. And what's New Year's without someone drunk? Not New Year's! So here you go! And thanks to ****bk-1205 for a message that gave me just what I needed! I really have no clue where they stand right now, so this chapter, I'm winging it. I mean, the other chapters are based on the episode they follow, so I have a feeling range, you know? But this one left me skeptical, does he still hate her, is he warming up to her, or are they in a neutral zone? So, like I said, winging it!**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**

I walked down road after road, trying to remember which bar I had met up with Nikita in. I was trying to avoid her at all cost, and that meant a lot. I couldn't be around her; I don't know where we stand. Do I hate her? Is she still against me? Was she ever against me? I have no clue any more. It all to confusing, and I can't remember that damn bar! So I just walk into one and order a whiskey and vodka, not very tasting together, but it numbs you. Plus it's New Years, 11:12 on the clock. I ask for a shot, and then another. And all of a sudden, the room is spinning, and I can't walk or talk to well.

I look at the clock and its 11:28. I've been here 16 minutes, and I've had 2 W&V's, 5 shots, and a beer. How could I be drunk? Now the bartender, Lewis, is on the phone, and I have a strange feeling it's for me. I strain to make sense of the conversation.

"I know, I know." He said. He nods his head for a few seconds the replies, "I forgot he was on your list. He keeps rejecting the food. I did that, Nikki!" He says, annoyed. Wait. . . Nikki. . . Oh my fucking damn! Hell No! "Nikki, could you please. . . No, he just sulking here, not talking, and just sulking." He stands for a few again. "I haven't a clue." He nods and says: "Thanks, yep, trust me, he's not going anywhere." And he hangs up the phone and gives me a sideways glance. Why did I get drunk . . .? My life is great! Great job, great boss, great colleagues, keeps me busy, Niktia is- oh shit. . .

"Thank you, Lewis. He is such a bitch when he is like this. Michael, can you walk?" She then looks at me.

"Good luck, Nikki. He has had a lot." Lewis said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Lewis. I don't need your help, Nikita; I can get home just fine. Leave me alone." I growled at her. She looked at me then at Lewis.

"Michael, come on." She said, a hand on her hip and the other had her fingers drumming on the bar.

"No, I can take care of myself!" I growled out at her but it didn't sound like it intended.

"You couldn't last, time." She sang.

"Just go." I spitted out at her.

"Fine, I come here, risking my ass to help you get home, and your fine. Lewis," She nods at him and then fixes me with a glare. "Goodbye Michael." She said taking a bag from Lewis and walking out the door. I wanted her to look back, but she just slammed the door.

"Bar closes at 12:00. Just get out before then." Lewis said to me. I looked at the clock I want to be in my apartment before 12. It's now 11:38, and I have half a beer left. I give it a shake, and start leave. I get off my stool, and I can't really feel my legs, I look down but they're still there. I start to walk and can't find a balance. I hang on to the wall, and reach the door. Lewis looks at me and says: "Should have let Nikki help you, you are drunk off your ass." He turns away and I stick my tongue out at him.

I open the door and it close behind me, and then I remember I didn't pay. "Damnit!" although, it sounded more like 'dimmat'. I start to turn around when I hear voices.

"Forget about it, it's on my tab." I look around to find out where the voice is coming from, because I don't think it's in my head. I look down, and sitting cross-legged eating a salad and drinking something is Nikita.

"I told you to get lost, I don't need you." I slurred at her.

"You say a lot of things, Michael. Just hold on." She said as she packed up her stuff and threw it away. She walked over to me and extended her arm. I rolled my eyes with a sigh as she looped one arm round my waist and held the other around her neck. After some time I spoke up.

"You're lucky I don't have a gun." I said.

"You're too drunk to use it." She retorted. I smirked and looked at her, she was smirking. We walked back to my place in silence. But it was comfortable.

"Why did you come?" I said. She was fishing in my pockets for my keys as I was leaning against the wall. She opened my door and pulled me in.

"Because Lewis called me and told me to do so." She answered as she pushed me onto my bed. She took off my shoes and went into the closet. Then she came out with a pair of sweats and a wife-beater. She stood me up and striped me my jacket and shirt, her hands were cold.

"Your hands are cold." I stated. She gave me a look and slipped my shirt over my head. Then keep her eyes locked on myne, she undid my belt and pulled my pants down, good thing I wore boxer-briefs and not boxers. Wait, when did I ever wear boxers . . .? I felt the fabric of my sweats and then her hands on my legs, still cold. "Why did you come, like you said your ass was on the line?" She finished her task then walked into my bathroom, and came out with two aspirin and a glass of waters.

"Because," she started as she gave me my glass and pills, then picked up my clothes and threw them inside my clothes basket, "I meant what I said in Uzbekistan, Michael. I will always be here." She looked around and looked at the clock. My vision started blurring. I looked at the water and back at her, "It's 11:59,"

"You drugged me."

1

"I know. I'm sorry, but you need sleep."

2

3

4

5

"What did you give me?"

6

7

8

9

10

11

"Brotine-Zero"

12

13

14

15

I leaned toward her.

16

17

18

19

20

21

22

She leaned in to.

23

24

25

26

27

28

29

30

It was a moment.

31

32

33

34

35

36

37

Nothing else mattered.

38

39

40

41

42

We were so close. My vision started to swim.

43

44

45

46

47

Her hand crept up my neck, my arm snaked around waist.

48

49

50

51

51

52

Our lips touched.

53

54

55

56

57

58

59

We kissed.

60

I passed out.

**Okay so what did you think? I like it! Haha, next installment coming up!**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**


	14. After That

**Okay, so one day 2 chapters, late Christmas present! Haha! Here you go. I'm also still winging it!**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**

I woke up with the worst headache ever and very few memories. I do remember what had happened last night though. What had I been thinking? Did I really kiss Nikita? What was she thinking now? I heard noise in my kitchen; I opened my bedside table drawer and pulled out my gun. I carefully got up and tiptoed into the living room/kitchen part of my apartment. I saw black hair, damp black hair, at the stove.

"Oh, good, you're up and I can leave." She said glancing at my hand, and the gun, not a bit surprised. "Okay there is an omelet on the stove all you have to do is put it on the plate, and there is some aspirin and water for your headache. You can dump it out and get a new glass, or trust it's not drugged, I don't care." She said walking past me to the couch. "Now, Michael about last night, I don't expect anything to change, but it was sweet." She said pulling her coat on. I finally got my voice back.

"Stay," I croaked out my throat raw. "I might get sick or something." She looked at me skeptical.

"Michael. . . I know you've been drunk before. Also, that's not safe for me. You might have cameras, called Percy. I have no clue." She said buttoning up her jacket. I place my hand on hers, and gave her my smoldering look. "Fine, but just a few hours."

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

We were sitting on the floor with her between my legs, and I was against the wall. She couldn't stop laughing at some pictures, and was totally serene at others. We were getting along so good right now, I think she thinks I forgot about what happened last night for now, but I didn't. I think we are in a truce zone at the moment. She pulled another out of the box and then another, and then she started cracking up! I look in her hand and it's my 5th grade picture. I yank it out of her hand and throw it into the fire place. That's the last of those . . . hopefully. She smiles up at me.

"How long do you think this," She motions her hand in between us, "will last?"

"I don't know, until you pull a bullshit move, again?" I say as I get up. I wall over to my counter and drink some water.

"What?" She asked, incredulous.

"You know, interfering with our jobs."

"I'm not interfering, I'm saving innocent victims!" She said shaking her head, and picking up pictures, then stuffing them into the box, and throwing the box into the ground, I twisted my head side to side at her movements as she stomped the bored into place, then got an idea.

"What do you think about Alex, very reliable, isn't she?" I watched her body; her shoulders were tense as she glanced over her shoulder, not quite looking at me.

"She's the one that got me? 'Nikita 2.0? The new model?" She says—or asks.

"She reminds everyone of you, we are lucky." I say sitting on the couch.

"Lucky—not so much. An asshole: yes. I have to be somewhere." She said with venom wrapping and lacing around all her words.

"Nikita." I say and she stops, just like the old days. Whenever I called out to her, she'd always stop. "Call me later?" She pivots slowly to face me.

"Huh?" She asks, confusion contorting her face.

"Well, you gave Lewis a number; I assume you have two cell phones." I said smirking.

"Hmm, well, Lewis doesn't try to kill me, capture me, or frame young cadets. And yes, I will. When you're done trying to kill and/or capture me. Also, it's time to pick a side Michael, this can't keep going. Because sooner or later, you will turn against me and I won't know it, because I keep trying to be here, because you and me, we are the prime example of what shouldn't happen: we got emotionally attached. Back to my point, I come here, you capture me, my mole can't help my anymore, thanks to lovely little 'Nikita 2.0' and I end up dead." She rambled a full 30-second speech. She looked at me with a knowing look and then turned and left. My door slammed and I winced. I fell back on my couch, shaken. She had a point: We are a prime example, in many ways. But how can I choose a side?

**And for all those looking for something to look forward to scroll down(If not already)! It's SPOILER TIME!**

"**Alex will be graduating from recruit to full Division agent, but it will come at a terrible cost," Silverstein teased****to**_**EW**_**. "After our winter break hiatus, there will be a major shift in the show as Nikita and Alex will be working together on the OUTSIDE... Like Nikita before her, Alex will be out in the real world, with her own apartment, wardrobe, and car." That's not all Alex will be getting. . .**

**Thad Luckinbill****- who actually played Lyndsy Fonseca's love interest on**_**The Young and the Restless**_**- will debut on January 27 as... Alex's new love interest.**

**(Brendan Fehr –**_**Roswell, Bones**_**- will also guest star in February.)**

**As for this show's title character? Take it away, Silverstein:**

"**We will reveal the location and origin of Nikita's lair, and yes - we'll learn where she got all her 'money.' [Also], Nikita and Michael's relationship will take another turn, bringing them closer in an unexpected way."(Thank the gods!)**

**Finally, the producer has this spoiler to keep fans interested into 2011: "There will be sex. On this show. Finally."**

**10-20 reviews till next chapter.**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**


	15. An Old Crush?

**Okay, so I'm updating from my iPod, that means I have no bold, italics, or underline. I'm sad. So let's see if this works! -XoXo PoetWITHOUTaCause **

I stood in my apartment thinking of the fight that had just gone on. I don't care about New Years at all, if anything this has shown me how low she will go to get revenge. She used me, that cop, and Birkoff. No disrespect but, seriously, Birkoff? He is . . . a techy? But what did she get out of it? Nothing, unless . . . did she have feelings for. . . No! Impossible, he is not even her type at all. Why do I care? There is nothing redeemable in her, she is not good! How many times have I told myself this? Did I need to talk to a shrink? Defiantly not Amanda! She would screw me over without a look back. I could talk to Birkoff. I think he has a crush on he, he would always get so nervous when she entered a room. He would fumble and mess up. It was quite funny.

**FLASHBACK **

_I walked into a classroom when it was being taught, it was weapons assembly. The teacher glared at me and I glared right back. Behind me was a student fresh out of Amanda's room. She was in there for her exam to see how she was doing. I met her on the walk back and we started talking, there was tension between us but I had no clue why. Anyway we walked in but no one could see Nikita, and all of a sudden everyone was happy because they were thinking they were going to get picked for a mission. _

_All except for the nerd in the corner who went by Birkoff because he hated his first name. Anyway when everything and everyone was getting excited at the possibility at getting chosen Nikita shoved me to the side and stilled in and sat down by Birkoff. _

_"What are we doing today, Nerd?" she said sounding bored. His hand slipped and he messed up the wiring causing it to fail. He glanced at Nikita, who was looking at the gun, giggling. I cleared my throat and called out: _

_"Elizabeth, Amanda wants to see you." A blonde girl hopped off her stool and strolled past me. _

_"Hey Birkoff," the recruit looked up nervous, "You might want to pay more attention to your gun, then the girl next to you." I said and walk out know that he would never try anything with her. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I smiled at my memory, it was pretty funny. But Nikita wouldn't- couldn't feel that way. Why am I so worried? She is a backstabbing, two-faced, condescending, hypocritical, bitch. Maybe it's time I finally give her up and be happy. But could I? Of course I could. I just had to turn my emotions back off, like I did before she showed up. . .

**A/n so sorry it's short but I have a headache and I'm tired, so here you go! What did you think of the new episode? I'm sneaking on to my computer so I had to be quick! So once again sorry for the short-ness! And I will have chapters waiting to be uploaded and you shall be in Mikita heaven!**


	16. The Weirdest Thing

**First part of Mikita heaven! Anyways this won't be updated till I can get to a computer and I'm going to see if my sister will let me borrow hers. So hopefully this will be up soon. This chapter goes with episode 1x13 I think.  
-PoetWITHOUTaCause**

_"Percy! Every day is full of new test! But when do you stop? When do you stop testing and start trusting?" I said standing in Percy's office._  
_"Michael, trusting is for the weak, like Nikita, she trusts Owen and the other guy but she doesn't think 'maybe they aren't the best to trust. Maybe I shouldn't trust them!' does she? No."_  
_"It's called humanity, where's yours?"_  
_"Michael, where does your loyalty lie?"_  
_"Here, with Division." I turned to leave Percy in his office, "I trust Division." and then I left._

_I walked down the hallway, not bothering to check on Operations to see how anything was going. I walk past the trainee's, who started to stare after me and then I felt a pull on my jacket. I turned and standing there was Nikita in her old uniform, her eyes sparkling is anticipation. A white tank and some sweats, her hair pulled up and her bangs to the side. I looked baffled I bet. She pushed me into the elevator._

_When the doors shut, she pushed all of the buttons then a panel opened up and she pushed the button. The elevator felt like it was dropping a 100 mi/hr. When it stopped and the doors opened we were in my apartment. I looked back at Nikita but she wasn't there. I looked back in the room, and my dead wife was making dinner, and my daughter was reading a book. My wife looked up and smiled from the crockpot. On the walls there were pictures of all of us then in a far corner was me and Nikita in my favorite picture. I looked at my wife, but she wasn't there and neither was Hailey(?). I turned a full circle and searched my whole apartment, no one was with me. That was when it struck me: _

_I was alone._

I sat up in bed with a jolt. I looked around wildly and felt my phone vibrate, I grabbed for it and answered it. I fell back onto my bed as the voice spoke through.  
"Michael, did I wake you?"  
"No, Birkoff, I was already awake. Why are you calling me?" I asked rolling my eyes even though he can't see me.  
"It seems Alex is staying as a shut in. Don't you think you should check up on her?" He sounded bored.  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because it's five in the morning and what she does on her clock is her own damn business."  
"Okay, fine. Have you've seen Nikki lately?" He asked this question with intrigue.  
"Not since the cop situation. What are you doing Birkoff?"  
"Nothing!" he said sounding stressed out.  
"Really?" I asked skeptically.  
"Yes and that's the problem! There's no work!" He exclaimed.  
"Hack something? I don't know, but I'm going back to sleep, I have to be up at 7, and so that means two more hours of sleep, goodnight." I said as I clicked end, and threw my phone into the chair across my room. I fell back on to my pillows and felt my consciousness slip away till all I felt was numbness.

That was until my alarm rang out.


	17. Half Episode, Half McDonalds

**Okay so long Mikita heaven chapter? Better enjoi it! Haha! SO half episode- half free write. So this has some McDonald's references, so I used my favorite before I became a vegetarian.**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**

**ON SCENE**

I walked in behind the black cop and spoke carefully to him. Well, kind of. At the sound of our approach he turned around, and wasn't looking to good.

"FBI, we'll take it from here." I said carefully and he just looked bewildered. I just held out my hand for the walkie-talkie. He just dropped it into my hand. As I started to walk away, I heard her voice crackle through.

"_Hello, do you copy?" _She didn't sound worried but stressed out. I took my helmet off and put the speaker up to my mouth, and I'm sure I surprised her.

"Hello, Nikita." I said as calmly as I could. There was total silence on the other end. Until she said it,

"Michael." She said with her voice layered with guard but under that relief and shock. I have no clue why the relief.

"Walk out." After a pause I added, "Now." It took a couple of seconds but I finally heard a response.

"No can do." I sighed, but not relief. In aggravation.

"You know, you play this game, things are going to get a little messy." I said trying to get her to leave.

"Things are already messy, Michael." She reasoned. I was about to counter, when she started to speak again. "I thought you didn't take part in Percy's mission for hire jobs?" She caught me, but not fast enough.

"I do what I have to do." I replied. That answer basically explains a lot.

"So do I." She replied. We both knew that we would do what had to be done. We sat there for a moment until her voice crackled through. "You have to know that right?" She said as if making sure that I approve or something.

"I came here to get my people out." I said, informing her that I don't want any harm.

"Let the prince leave safely then." She said as if it was an issue that could be negotiated.

"I'm not negotiating." I said and I could have sworn I heard a defeated sigh before I clicked off.

After that I just stood around for awhile, and then had a conversation with Scott about the plan. Then I stood around some more watching my men get ready until we had to invade. After sometime I heard gunshots on my end and decided it was time. I turned to my guys and spoke as I got my gun and led the way.

"We're going in. Safeties on, those are our people in there." I instructed as I reached the doors as we invaded, I looked for anything that could tell me something. Then, when I found nothing I spoke into my earpiece, contacting Alex.

"This is Michael; we're giving the assault: CODE GREEN." I said as I told Alex that the mission was over. I heard so of my men talking and others were checking the hostages. I looked to my right and then my left as I saw Alex enter. She went and stood around for a bit. But slowly lifted her hands and turned around to face the 'Princess'. Then she slapped her. The Princess slapped Alex.

"That was for my country." She said, holding her head high, in her strange accent. Then, Alex punched her. I walked over to her and grabbed her by the arm. Pulling her away from the soon to be cat fight, and explaining at the same time.

"She was selling the act." I stated as I led Alex over to the other 'FBI' agents.

"So was I." She stated with a smirk. I turned away and called out:

"Secure the hostages. Dobey, Krossser, you're with me" As I grabbed my gun and turned to go the way Alex had come in.

"Where are you going?" Alex questioned as I started walking off.

"Nikita's still in the building. Safeties off." I said as I finally just walked. We went to the place where Nikita was last, or second, first, whatever. We went lower and lower till we found the bodies of our agents. Shame. Then I heard static on my set.

"Sir?" A man said, well, asked.

"What is it?" I said kind of harshly.

"The prince is in NYPD custody." Okay so prince is safe, Nikita must have been with him. I heard a thud behind me and turned a bit as I spoke.

"Is Nikita with them?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

"There's a woman, but it's not Nikita." Damn it! Where is sans hell was she?

"Dobey, did you find anything?" I asked, with no reply. "Dobey?" I repeated, turning to look around. I then walk over to a plank-thing. I see a dead agent, and a dead Dobey. "Damn it!" I said as Krosser came over to me. We ran/sprinted out of the building. I finally reached the doors and Krosser veered off, taking a different path. I scanned the layout to see if Nikita was in the crowd, waiting to be spotted. Then I saw a rouge 'FBI' agent going into the crowd, I watched with intrigue. When it finally took off the mask, I saw the hair. I knew then that I just escorted Nikita out of the building, and Krosser and Dobey were probably dead. I watched as she turned around, looking sorry. I tried to make my face angry and mean, but shock kept leaking through. I finally but the betrayal in my eyes and that set my face. She saw this and her whole face said 'I'm sorry' and then she did just what she does best. She vanished.

**THE NEXT DAY OR SO**

I walked into operation after reading all the reports and there weren't many considering most of our 'mission' people were killed. I sat down and pulled up the trackers on all of our assigned agents. I then pulled up Alex's which showed she was at her place. After making sure she was at home, I then dialed and called.

**Hello, Michael." **Her voice was calm, but a bit strained.

"**Alex did I catch you at a bad time?**" I asked, out of curiosity.

"**Not at all."** She replied.

"**How's your new place?"** I asked because I want this call not to seem so business.

"**Great." **She said. There was a pause and then softly, she added: "**Feel's like home already." **Then asked the most basic thing ever, **"What's up?"**

"**I just wanted to say nice work."**

"**Nice work? We blew the mission."** She was confused. So I explained.

"**Stephen blew the mission. From what I could tell reading over the debriefs, you kept you cool. Stephen over played his hand"**

"**He was out played"** She said with sass in her voice.

"**By Nikita,**" I then approached a new topic.

"**Nikita,"** She replied with admiration?

"**Alex, you report said she called up to the assistants' com and specifically asked for you"** I approached what this call was all about.

"**That's right"** She said automatically.

"**What did she say?"** I questioned.

"**What didn't she say? She said 'I'd pay for capturing her." "That division's a lie." You know song remains the same.**" She said all this with conviction which made me question something. I pulled up the surveillance videos of last night back up of the one where Alex was speaking into the headset to Nikita.

"**You weren't concerned?"** I asked trying to get something out of her.

"**Not at all"**

"**That's what I thought. Thanks again, Alex"**

"**Bye."** With that we both clicked off, and I went a replayed the video again, because Alex didn't look like she was being threatened, she looked concerned. Until she then pulled up the façade? The threats? I sat there, try to figure it out when my stomach stated to growl. I looked at my watch and it read 1:47, I figured I'd take a break and get some lunch. I went to find Birkoff. I found him in the shooting room; I went over and tapped his shoulder. He jump and turned to look at me with a glare. He sat down his gun, and took off the ear muffs.

"I'm going to go get some food. Want anything?" I asked him.

"Nah, but can I come?" He asked me, I just nodded then led the way to the elevator, him following behind. We reached the elevator and pushed the button that led to the garage parking. I led the way to my black car, and hopped in, while Birkoff jumped into the passenger seat. I inserted my key in to ignition and put the car into drive. We drove through the city until we stopped at McDonald's. I got a Ranch Chicken BLT, while Birkoff had the Big Mac, extra sauce. We waited for our stuff and I got a coke, and Birkoff had a McFlurry. When they called our number we went got our items and sat in a booth. I divided our food so we both got what we had ordered, because last time Birkoff stole fries. We both started eating, it was a silent lunch. But while I was in mid bite, a pretty woman came in with another. I couldn't see the other at all but I certainly could see the dark haired. She pushed up her sun-glasses and scanned the place. I was sure she saw us but her face remained impassive. The other one was always out of eyesight. I heard her order, and when I was almost fully through. I saw her and the other walk out the door and into, I'm guessing, her car. I never saw who the other one was but how did Nikita end up at the same McDonald's. When Birkoff and I finished up, I threw our stuff away and got a drink refill, while Birkoff got two more orders of fries, payback for me driving. When he got them we both headed out to the car. But I just couldn't shake what had happened, literally, behind Burkoff's back. Just then I made the unconscious decision to not tell him.

We drove back, and Birkoff wouldn't stop messing with the radio. It was driving me insane. So I was very happy when we got back to work. We both grabbed our French fries and hooped out of the car. I felt better. Fast food was good on occasion. While Birkoff head to the shooting range, I headed back up to Operations. Just as I sat down a hand plucked a French fry out of my container.

"Hey! These are myne." I said like a possessive little kid.

"Sorry, I'm just hungry. I didn't get a long lunch because Amanda wanted to see me." She said as I turned to see Alex. She wore jeans and a blue tee with a black tank underneath.

"Well, you can have one." I said. Then she reached and grabbed another. "Hey, I said only one."

"The first was stolen. You just gave me permission to take this." She said as she walked away.

"Hey, Alex," I called out as she reached the door. "You said a short lunch?" I asked recalling the woman with Nikita.

"Yeah, I was in then out." She said confused.

"Where?" I asked.

"MceDee's," She replied.

"Were you with anyone?" I asked getting anxious.

"No, it was just me. Listen I have to go, Amanda is waiting on me." She said as my hope deflated and she walked away. I pulled out my phone, scrolled through my contacts, and clicked on a number, then dialed.

_*Sorry this number has been disconnected. Please re-dial or try again*_

The machine read. I knew it would to, it did every time.

**Okay, so questions!**

**What did everyone think of the episode? **

**And/or the preview? **

**Also, anyone watch Vampire Diaries before Nikita? **

**If so, if you're Delena, please do not tell me. I will not like you. ;)**

**If so, what did you think of that episode and the promo?**

**If not, you should.**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**


	18. Fun at the Operations

**Sorry for taking so long, but here are two chapters! Thank you all you the reviews, story alerts, and author alerts. Now, even though I love them, trust me I do! I do! I want more reviews, I feel bad now. . . but hey, thank you for reading this, with the season coming to an end soon, I think spring- or early summer, this story will to and then I'll start one for the break, or so I hope! So any reviews or alerts or favorites are greatly appreciated! **

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**

I stood there, up against the rail as I slowly turned away from the recruits battling each other. It was hard on some, easier for others. Nikita was one of the best. Beating almost everyone on the mat. Almost. She could never beat me. I lifted my hand and rubbed the back of my neck. I let it linger where her hand had gripped me only days before, then I let my hand drop. I stood there for awhile. My anger fueling me, every lie and every truth. She could get into my head so easily and have no problems. It was infuriating, I walked into Operations and Birkoff was typing away at his keyboard. 

"Nikki is off the map, check back later." Birkoff told me in a monotone voice. I gave a dry laugh as to what he said. 

"When is she ever on the map unless she wants to be?" I sat down in one of the roller chairs next to him. I scooted my chair over until the back of my chair was against the arm of his chair. 

"What are you doing?" he asked. 

"Trying to figure out what you're doing." I stated. He pushed my chair away and i hit the glass window. We both laughed and then suddenly a memory took over.

**FLASHBACK**

_He pushed my chair away from his computer station. I laughed as I stopped the spinning with my feet. When I did stop I was facing the door looking at a pair of legs. I slowly looked up, until I saw her face, with a raised eyebrow._

_"Wow, Birkoff. I leave you for 10 minutes to go get some files and you manage to make Michael behave like a little boy." She chuckled as she leaned over to put the files of things down. Then she looked straight at me but didn't talk to me, but leaned and said something into Birkoff's ear. The next thing I knew Birkoff was very rigid and his hand flew to his jeans as Nikita leaned away and winked as she walked out with a confident sway in her hips.  
_

_"You need to learn to control your woman." He said to me, his eyes never leaving the screen. I laughed as I got up to follow her.  
_

_"Don't I know it." I let the door slam behind me. I chuckled as I walk from the room seriously wonder what she had said. I walked away from Operations and went to the elevator to go to my car. I walked in and turned around to press the button.  
_

_"How uncomfortable did I make him?" I heard as a voice came behind me. Two hands crossed on her chest. But not in the way that they do when they are mad, just when they are laid back.  
_

_"He wouldn't look at me, only the computer screen." I said in a dry voice. My curiosity got the better of me. "What did you say to him?" I asked with an eyebrow raised and I leaned on the other side of the elevator staring at her.  
_

_"I merely wondered what else he could do in ten minutes. You know with looking at all of those porn sites, I thought he would have reacted better." She said in a thoughtful trance. But quickly snapped back and smirked at me.  
_

_"You know, ever since you became an agent you are a wicked flirt." I said smirking back. She laughed and as the elevator doors slipped open and she slipped out, she said:  
_

_"I have to practice somewhere." with a chuckle and a walk to the car, I relaxed. I watched as she slid into her black car and drove off, I did the same.  
_  
**END OF FLASHBACK**

I was back, looking at the window still laughing but when I looked at the door Amanda was there, watching and evaluating us. I sobered up and so did Birkoff. She came up to him and pit a file on his desk. With one more glance she walked away. And we both erupted in laughter.


	19. Finding Nikita

_"Boy, no matter what you do, all road seem to lead back to Nikki, don't they?"_

The words echoed in my head. He had no idea how right he was. As I sat there matching up audio, trying to find the right one, I imagined if it would lead back to her. But believe me, it came as total shock when it actually did. I replayed it over and over just to be sure, not wanting any miscommunications. But it was what it was and the audio was matched. I had been right about Alex. Or so I thought.  
What I had to do now was find the place. I looked up Operation Superdollar, tracked the banker, pulled up his profile, and there it was. So she had told the truth: she didn't need a car.  
I entered the address on my phone gps. Erased my history, cleared my other data, and closed everything else down. I leaned back as the directions loaded and once my phone dinged, I was gone.  
As I walked down the hallway to get the elevator, Amanda was there.

"Let's talk, Michael." she said as if she wanted to grab a bite.

"No, I have something I have to do." I said as the elevator opened. She followed me down the hall to Percy's office. I entered the code but before I opened the door, I turned to Amanda. I put on my semi-nice face.

"How's later?" My voice filled with sarcasm, even though I didn't want it to because I didn't need a fight before what I was about to do.

"No need to be rude. I'll get my info in due time." She said as she walked away. I opened the door and Percy didn't look up.

"It's not good to dodge Amanda. She is ruthless." I looked at him before saying what I needed to say.

"I know where Nikita is." I said as I regretted it. I didn't want to betray her, but- _wait, betray? She betrayed me!  
_

"You did?" he said skepticism in his voice.

"I'm going to go after her." I said with a nod.

"Do you think she will put up a fight?" he asked me lacing his fingers and leaning forward.

"We both know Nikita. She wouldn't be her if she didn't." I said matter-of-factly. Then I left, to go chase her down.

**40 MINUTES LATER**

I pulled up to a parking lot a block away. I decided it would be better if I walk I could get the chance to clear my head. I put my gun in a black duffel bag and threw on my shades.  
I exited my vehicle and walk to her place, I knew what I had to do. I pulled out my lock pick, and let myself inside. I walk down the stairs and into a computer type room. There was a computer tracking center, a bed, a sterile center, and a whole bunch of other shit. It was impressive, I found a chair, put it by the computer desk and unloaded my gun. I placed the parts on the ground and then hooked it all up. After that I went and looked around. I got bored and decided to go and sit down, i laid my gun in my lap. After a while I heard the door open, I sat up and got ready. I heard her voice waft down the stairs.

"You okay? I was worried." I heard her say, concern in her voice. There was a pause as her feet hit the landing. She didn't spot me until whoever was on the phone was talking. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. She was shocked speechless. Her steps had stopped and she just stared. She muttered an "Uh-huh" into the phone, as the person on the other end kept talking. But I was in no rush, so I just set, staring straight back at her.

"Yeah, things are deffinently," she paused before continuing, "more complicated now." she paused

again, deciding something.

"Why don't I call you back later, and we'll figure something out." she said carefully as she let the phone fall from her ear. She rearranged her stance and the shock fell from face, and wonderment replaced it. She was about to say something it seemed when I beat her to it

"Ask me how I got here."

**How did everyone like the last episode? I did. The end. . .Michael/Shane almost made me faint with his hot smolder! Hahaha! So, you tell me, what did you think of it? OH, and Mikita lover, you're gonna wanna read this:**

**.com/2011/02/exclusive-first-look-nikitas-mikita-together/**

**XoXo-PoetWITHOUTaCause**


	20. Flashback

**So the new promo (One Moment, One Kiss, Changes Everything) got my brain turning and thus a full flash back chapter was born! 26 days till Nikita returns!**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**

"I don't believe you!" She sing-songed into her room, getting some shoes.

"Well, you should" I called from my place on her couch, reaching for the remote, changing the channel before she came back to me.

"Well, I don't! It's not possible!" She yelled back.

"You didn't know him like I did." I said as I heard her feet come into the room. I turned my head. She was still in jeans.

"Hey! Turn it back, I want to see the new fall line!" she screeched, I stood up and held the remote over my head. "Michael! Come on!" She called.

"Go get ready; we have to be at the Mayor's Ball in 40 minutes." I said calmly. She loosened her grip on my arm, and falls back onto her feet lightly.

"I can't find the right shoes." she said, a bit sadly.

"You have a whole closet full, and you can't find a single pair?" I asked, and scoffed. She made a face, grabbed my hand and pulled me into her bed room. She let me go, but I could still feel the shock from her touch. She pushed the doors to her closet open and stood in front of it, hands on hips, back toward me. I walked up behind her and grabbed her hips, pushing her further into the closet. I looked around and grabbed a purple dress with a ruffle shift so she could hide her knife, the weapon of choice. I then proceeded to her shoes and found a lacy silver pair.

"I'm not as good as Amanda, but here. Now get ready, please?" I ask, well it was an order in asking terms. She nodded and walked into her bathroom, while I walked back into the living room to finish the game.

**30 MINUTES LATER**  
"Nikita you have 10-" I started but she stopped my words. She walked into the room in a black dress and the heels I chose. The dress hugged her tightly till you hit the waist, then it fanned out so it didn't hug her at all. It had sparkles on the bottom half, and the back was mesh so you could see her back. It wasn't trashy mesh though, it had flowers sewn into it and vines and it was very beautiful.

"Um- 10- uhh, wow." I stammered. She smirked and nodded. I followed her as she went to her sink with a glass. "Okay, so this Gala is for Percy to make deals, cheap ones, so you are going there to turn heads and make them agree without even knowing the priced they agreed to." I said, briefing her on the case.  
"And by chance whose arm-candy am I tonight?"  
"Percy's." I replied with ease.  
"Bummer." Was all she said as she went for the door, me following her, a bit confused, too.

**AT THE GALA**  
I watched as Nikita flirted her way through various deals, Percy whispering in her ear, the dealers making remarks at her, polite but rude, and all of her glances over at me.  
I had been standing at the bar most of the night unless someone had approached me, just to mingle or otherwise. I was talking to a Senator, when Nikita looked at me again. I sighed and the Senator gave me a weird look.

"You alright, Son?" he asked me.

"Yes, Senator, just overwhelmed by tonight, it's a wonderful Gala." I said as I stole a glance at Nikita, whose hand was being kissed by another dealer, she laughed and shined. She then bent her head, and when she raised it shot me a pleading glance.

". . . Well it's a good thing to, because-"

"Sorry, Senator. But at the beginning of the night I saw a beautiful woman, and I just found her again, so would you please excuse me." I ask, being as polite as I could, he nodded and we shook hands. I wound my way through the crowds as I ventured my way to Percy and Nikita. When I got the Nikita sent me a hopeful look, but I ignored her, then Percy saw me.

"Ahhh, Michael, you found us! Gentlemen, this is Michael, my most trusted colleague." he said to the other men as they all shook my hands.

"Percy." Nikita said as she pulled on his arm a bit.

"Oh, yes. Michael this is-" I cut him off.

"Nikki? Wow, is that you?" I said putting on my best acting, and using the nickname that we both hated.

"Mike? It's been far too long, how have you been?" she asked me, not dropping a beat as she caught on to my act.

"Too long," I said before I turned to Percy. "May I steal your date? She looks thirsty." he shot me a look, and nodded his head.

"We have so much to catch up on." Nikita said as she took my arm and we walked away. After we were out of ear shot, we couldn't stop laughing, and got strange looks from a lot of people, so we moved into the garden, which surprisingly had a lot less people in it.

"Oh, we are going to get it from Percy, when we are called into his office tomorrow." she said at we sat down on a bench.

"Don't worry. The heat will be on me. I stole you away." I stated as I got back up and looked at the sky. "It's nice out."

"Can we talk?" she asked her voice very. . . wary?

"About?" I asked as I kept looking up, until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you ever think about, I don't know, getting out?" she said with tiredness in her voice.

"I don't think I follow." I said looking down at her. Her face was relaxed but it looked like she was thinking of something, thinking hard too.

"I mean, leave Division, getting out." Nikita said after some consideration. I turned my whole body to look at her.

"Nikita, do realize what you're saying? If you said this to anyone else, they would have to report you, you would be canceled." I said my tone harsh, but it didn't faze her.

"You won't report me. Anyway I'm just running with my thoughts." she said she wrapped her arms around my neck and my arms snaked around her waist pulling us into a hug. We stayed like that for some minutes. After we both pulled away, she kissed me on the cheek and grabbed my hand, pulling me back toward the gala, with a smile gracing her face.

"Come, let's dance." she said. She pulled me by my hand as I lagged behind; Percy raised his eyebrows at me. I mouthed 'dancing' back at him and made a face, I guess he agreed because he smiled then turned back to his business partners.

**I didn't feel the need to do the **_flashback thing,_** since the whole chapter is one big flashback. Hope you enjoyed it! Guess what? Shane replied to me on twitter! I am currently going to dance around my room when this has updated! :D and now I have a new flashback in mind! Also any idea for any flashbacks you would like to see? I'm up for any suggestions. **

**10 reviews till next update- 15 and I won't hold it hostage**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**


	21. Nikita's Loft

I drove around for a few hours, not knowing really where to go. I didn't feel like going back to my apartment. I decided to park in and alley to think. It was dirty and smell like ass, but it was dark and quiet, unlike my apartment building. I had just finished talking to Percy and told him I would help. I won't, I'll get the black boxes. I think. I don't know what to think. I know I don't own Percy anything, I never did. I didn't owe him nothing, but know I'm helping Nikita?  
I want to. I want it to be like it was, to be best friends- with benefits, even though we never did anything but kiss. I want to trust her, and for her to trust me.  
Before I left Division, I told Birkoff to stop the sweeps. As to why? No one would ever find him. I let Nikita have that shot. When I threw the gun at her feet, she knew that was me telling her it was her call. I still double-crossed her, but she got her justice. She shot him, for me. He deserved it.  
Now as for Nikita. I stared at the sky and made myself stay seated. I wanted to run to her and tell she was right, always was. But I had to think it through, know I could trust her, but trust was built over time and I know she had earned myne time and time again, even when we were on opposing sides. I had to let my heart control me for once, and not my head. My head kept saying to get back into my car and drive home, just forget about this. Stay with Division, Nikita was to big of a risk.  
My heart said: Get up walk the block, open her door, which she should really start locking, and tell her anything I needed too. She is worth risk, she is what I want, what I need.  
I needed to go to my safe place, the one with the shot computer. The one bed. The floor mats and itty-bitty boutique. The one with Nikita.  
I got up and dusted off my pants. I started walking. I passed men and women holding hands, men and women with kids, men and women on the phone, then I got to the loft. My heart started to race a bit. I was nervous. What would she say? Think? Do? Only one way to find out. I walked up the steps and pressed down the bar to let the latch release. The door swung open without a noise, I let go of the bar as I stepped inside. As I pause there, I heard typing noises, so she had new computer. I let the door slam shut and walked down the stairs. I just saw Nikita turning to face me as I reached the bottom step. I saw her back go rigid as she tensed, she slowly turned around. As she saw it was me, she got up and slowly walked toward me.  
"You were right." I said, in a hushed tone.  
"No." She whispered, which puzzled me. She walked closer  
"Yeah, you were right. If I just listened to you 5 years ago, things could've been different." I said, still in hushed tones. Her eyes were wide, just trying to read me.  
"Things will be different." She said as she turned away from me. She could mean many things by that, but I just wanted to stay here, with her. As she turned away from me, I felt sad. I didn't want this conversation, or this, us, to be over. I walked up to her again, my stride as confident as the look in my eyes. I carefully, but sternly, turned her to face me. Her eyes got wide. Before she had a chance to talk, I pulled her to me and let my lips rest on hers, she deepened it, then I did. I felt fireworks go off, shivers spiraled down my body. Our breath hitched and I picked her up, we, or rather I, backed ourselves up into a wall. We stayed there for a couple of minutes then backed away as we landed on her bed, it felt right. Dare I even say it, perfect.

You can guess what happened next.

**So what did you guys think of the new episode?  
1) new episode was fricken amazing, love love love LOVE the ending!  
2) next episode: Michael without a shirt! ;)  
3) Owens back. And apparently causing trouble.  
4) what did/do you guys think of the promo/next episode?**

XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCaus

P.s. 10 reviews for a new flashback chapter! If you want one, anyway. . . . .


	22. Division Introduction

**Nikita's first day in Division. Full Flashback chapter! :) Im not gonna put and updat limit anymore, you guys seem to not listen to it so I'll update when I have a chapter! I hope you guys like this! **_**Michael's good thinking side is in Bold and Italics.**_**  
XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause  
**  
I waited for the girl to wake up. Amanda had gone out on a recruit-on-death-row sweep, and found her. She stayed and observed her. Apparently she knocked out two cops and another prisoner. Amanda saw potential and brought her in. Usually I did this but I had to play babysitter because Robert and Johnny decided to take a weight to each others head- instant cancelations in other words.  
I walked over to this girl- woman's report. Apparently her name was Nikita, 18 years of age, killed an officer, drug and alcohol abuse, and a fighter/biter. Interesting.  
I stood in the corner of the room, when she started moving. Before that I had been sitting down in the steel chair by the equally steel desk or standing reading through her papers. I was about to walk out when she was showing no signs of waking when she started moving.  
I had my back turned when she groaned, I carefully turned around and folded my arms across my chest. It was interesting to watch her wake up, she didn't react like the others.

"Where am I?" she said, holding her head. Not noticing me. "That bitch better have not got me thrown into a single private cell," she was ranting when her eyes scaled over me, and she let out a cackle. "Oh, a guard too? They better just execute me now." she finished with. I raised my eyebrows at her and she smirked at me. "What's going on and where the hell am I?" I smirked at her, lowering my hands to hold the paper work in front of my ***cough, cough*** area, in case she was going to try anything. She just looked back at me before throwing her covers away and getting up.

"Nikita, correct?" I said as I sat on her chair, she also chose to sit back down after she stretched her legs. Which were very long and gracef- _**She is a recruit, Michael.**_

"That's me." she replied stretching out her limbs.

"Well, Nikita, you've been chosen out of others to be trained in Division to serve the government. You killed one of our targets: an officer who was the head of a dangerous drug scheme. How did you do it?" I said waiting for her reaction.

"I would really love to tell you," I raised my eyebrows at her. "But I don't actually remember any of it. I was a bit high." She said smirking at me. "So I 'kill' a guy, and instead of death I get to hand it out?" she guessed, I just nodded quietly, not even wanting to know how she knew we were an assassination department. She nodded back.

"Anyway, I really don't know what else to discuss, you didn't react as everyone else." I mused out loud. She raised her eyebrows at me. I leaned back in my chair. "Some scream, some fight, some try to escape. I've never had one that wasn't shocked." I said leaning toward her.

"I killed someone, and I don't even remember it. I was too high, and it wasn't on life. I ran away from an abusive father, and now," she said leaning so close I could feel the heat of her breath, then she jacked the folder from my hand, "I have been executed by lethal injections and my ashes are stored in a mausoleum. I think it's gonna take quite a bit to shock me now." She said leaning in close as she dropped the papers in my lap. "How will this go? Living here? What do I do?" She asked as she jumped down onto her bed.

"Well, you need to train, Amanda will like you. Also, she will want to see you, and someone will bring you clothes." I said leaning away, reconigizing her as someone who could get me into trouble.

"Yeah, but how does this work?" she asked as I reached the door.

"For starters you trust us, you count this as home, you dress right, you stop acting like a meth whore, and you learn to serve us and your country, not yourself." I said about to open the door.

"Guard?" she said, I chuckled as I looked over my shoulder at her, and she was sitting crossed legged on her bed. "You have a name? I'd feel silly if I went everywhere calling you Guard." she said smirking.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't," I said, she shrugged but her gaze stayed locked. It carefully turned into a smirking stare- down. I broke it after a few minutes, stood up straighter, adjusted my coat, and cleared my throat. "It's Michael." I said before adjusting my coats lapel and walking out of there.

I knew that if I wasn't careful, she would pull me through hell and back.

**So. . . What do you think of Nikita's first Division reactions? R&R!  
XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**


	23. Telling Point

**Here you go!**

"I'm telling Alex." I heard from across the room, I stood up straight.

"When?" I asked buttoning my pants; I had been putting my pants back on and getting ready to leave.

"Sometime this week." I looked over my shoulder at Nikita. She was typing away at her computer. Not even pausing in her typing or turning around. I walked up behind her and watched what she was doing on her computer, slipping my hands on her shoulders, massaging them. I leaned down to kiss her neck when her computer dinged. She was tracking a drug cartel.

"Who is that?" I asked her, as she zoomed in on multiple faces in a few seconds.

"Targets of Division. I'm seeing if they are targets that I need to save." She went silent, concentrating on a photo, and then searching a name. "Or kill them." She said after a few minutes.

She pulled up a tracker for the man and programmed her phone GPS hopping off her chair, leaving her phone behind on the desk. I decided to let her go when she was like this- on 'automatic'. I watched her as she stood in front of her 'closet'. I took her seat and watched her get ready to slip back into her 'Division-Skin' as the assassin. Her phone dinged and said the directions had programmed in.

She slipped off her tank top and shorts, replacing them with cotton tights, I think they are called leggings, and another black tank top with a black leather jacket over that. She then went to her weapon 'station'. She knelt down and undid the lid. She pulled out a hand gun, a babe, and a . . . knife.

"Nikita?" I called out across the room, my voice gruff. She looked over at me after placing her weapons on her personal, standing up. She twisted on her feet, and then walked over to me. She smiled as she slid in between my legs, putting a hand on each leg.

"Where's your knife?" I asked.

"In my boot." she whispered as she raised her arms to wrap around my neck. She pulled herself closer and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Let me rephrase that: where's _my_ knife?" I said barely above a whisper. Her face was a lot more closer, our breath mingling as I captured her lips. It was raw passion, years of longing coursing through our veins at the want of each other. I could feel the pain in her, she didn't know if she would come back. We never knew if our missions were going to be a success, with Division we had a lot more security, Nikita didn't have that. She had Alex, Owen, that CIA guy, and me, not a lot of security, as I said. No one did know what would happen, not even if we tried to will it- we never knew, we could only hope. She pulled away a soft smile on her face as her finger trailed across my lips. She gave me a quick peck before a playful gleam came to her eyes.

"In my boot." she smirked, I chuckled, as she was turning away to pack up her stuff, for the trip she was about to take_. Alone._

"What if I tried to come help you?" I said walking over to her bed, lying down on my stomach, arms crossed, head laying on my arms. She looked up and fell into a crissed- crossed position.

"How would you do that?" she asked.

"I would say there was a report that you had been spotted. Percy will send me out; I help, report that it was a fluke, then head back here." I said as she walked over and sat on the bed, I rolled over to look at her.

"I don't want you getting hurt. I can do this, okay? It's already a Division mission: a recruit and two agents will be going."

"That's just more people to take out." I said not getting her reasoning.

"Michael, I did fine in these missions before you or even Alex was here, I'll be fine on this one. Don't worry." She leaned in and gave me a quick kiss, then grabbed her bag and started heading for the door. I got up and grabbed my shirts, heading after her while throwing them on. I walked behind her as she opened the door and stepped outside, I was right behind her, locking the door, and walking to her car. As I jumped in the passenger side, she had already has the car started up.

"Where do I need to drop you off?" she asked me.

"My apartment." I said leaning back as I let my hand find hers.

"Can't go to work in the same clothes that you wore yesterday."

I chuckled. "I really need to keep some clothes at your place." I said looking at our hands that were intertwined on the arm rest. I held it tighter; she squeezed my hand in return.

"Bring some over, I know you already made a copy of my key." she said, a smirk sporting on her face.

"You're good." I said in a teasing tone. She laughed as she put her car into park; we were in front of my building. "I'll see you when you get back." I said watching her reaction, which stayed intact.

"Your right." she said and paused. What was I right about? That she needed me out there? I need clothes? "You will." she said in an equally teasing tone.

I leaned in for a kiss and she kissed me back, it didn't turn out like the peck it was supposed to be. It lasted a bit longer than it should have, but that was okay with me. When she pulled away, she was smiling. Then it was time I had to leave. I got out and walked up to my apartment, to change, get ready for work, and worry.

**HMMMM Next episode is coming up! **

**What do you think is going to happen? **

**How will Alex react**

**And what do you guys think is going to go on in the episode named "Betrayal"?**

**I f anyone likes these:**

**Harry Potter**

**Titanic**

**Phantom of the Opera**

**Clique**

**Tuck Everlasting/Secret Garden**

**Invisible **

**Moulin Rouge**

**X-Men: The Movie**

**That '70s Show**

**Dirty Dancing**

**Cutting Edge**

**90210**

**Pride and Prejudice**

**Victorious**

**Glee**

**Degrassi**

**Spring Awakening or**

**Make It or Break It**

**I have stories on 'em!**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**


	24. Relax

I watched her as she stared out the big windows. She was sitting in her black chair, she had her legs pulled up to her, and her arms circled tightly around her legs. She was quiet, thinking. Her black hair was being held by a clip, her bruises were showing, and she had ice on her eye. She wouldn't talk about the mission she had just been on. I still haven't told her about the whole Alex-Jaden-Catalog mission. With trying to stop Division, freeing Alex, keeping me safe with the jammers, I didn't want her worrying over me. I walked over to her with the new ice pack. She took it; her fingers shook as she did. When her hands touched myne, they were freezing. I took my jacket off and threw it over her shoulders. She smiled.  
"Remember the mission where I had to stand in for Percy at a gala, and you were the arm candy?" she laughed at the memory.  
"I got mad at you because you were being mean." she smiled.  
"I was being professional." I said as I picked her up and took her chair and put her on my lap.  
"I wanted emotional." she said leaning her forehead on myne. I carefully took the ice pack out of her hands, as her hands made their way to the back of my neck and myne wounded in her hair.  
"Is this emotional?" I asked her, she smirked.  
"Shut up and kiss me, Michael." so I did. I picked her up and her legs tightened around my waist. One of my hands found her waist to support her weight, though she is very light. Sooner than later we ended up on her bed. She was unbuttoning my shirt and I was working on her shirt. We toppled over and soon we were in bliss. My mind kept going back to that mission.

_**FLASHBACK  
**__"Michael!" I heard from my kitchen. I was getting ready because we were going out on a mission.  
"What?" I called back as I buttoned my pants. She would be getting ready with Amanda, except for the fact that Amanda and Percy were tied up with the CIA and was not able to go like planned. So I was placed in the mission. Amanda had brought over Nikita's things and my suit and Percy had then told me what was happening. This was our first kill job-mission together. Well, except for Victor Hon, but that didn't really count because I was not with her, with her. Standing besides her taking out the guys one by one.  
She appeared in my doorway and the sight of her shook me from my thoughts. Her dark hair curly, I mean curly, I had actually never seen it curly. Her dress was beautiful, it was -describe dress and shoes-  
"I'm stuck." she said as she twirled around on her heel facing her back to me, her zipper was halfway done. I chuckled as I walked over. I pulled the zipper back down and the pulled up.  
"What do you think of the switch?" she asks as she lifted her hair and finished the zipping.  
"I think. . . . That I need to finish getting ready." I said as I went back to the clothes on my bed.  
"Oh, yeah, same here." She said a bit of hurt seeped through her words, and I felt guilt.  
"Nikita." I said, but too late, she was already back in the living room. She was trouble, I knew she would be. She was already pivoting me to her mind. She was becoming my weakness. I haven't felt this since Elizabeth, but it was different then it was with Elizabeth. This feeling was stronger, tougher. I could feel the pull of Nikita, her drawing me in. I had known her for months now. She was about to do a kill job, her graduation assignment. She was there, on the cusp of being an agent.  
I ran my hand over my face; I needed to get a grip, because she was in the other room. I quickly finished getting ready and laced up my shoes jamming my feet in and tying them, ready to go. I walked out of my room and into the living room/ kitchen. She was doing . . . dishes?  
"What are you doing?" I asked her. She jumped and the dish fell out of her hand, and shattered when it hit the floor.  
"Damn it!" she yelled. Then looked at me, her eyes were sparkling but not in the good way. "You don't sneak up on me." she said her voiced raised. She walked away from the broken plate, grabbing her purse and keys. She stormed to the door with me trailing her. She opened the door and stormed to elevator. People who were in the hall looked at us. When the elevator opened in her pace was elegant, her body relaxed, a change I didn't notice while checking out the faces of those watching us, and she hit the ground floor button and stood there.  
"Nikita?" I said stepping toward her. She took a step away. I stopped and stayed quiet and the levels passed us. When we hit our floor, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. We walk out of the complex and over to my car. As I reached for my keys. Nikita was already in the front seat, car was started. I sighed in defeat; it felt like we were dating! I climbed in to the passenger side.  
"I get it you know? You don't want anything because of your wife, and I get it. I want to help you get the bastard who killed them, but don't treat me like there is nothing between us. I feel it, I don't know if you do. But from here on out, Michael, you can't switch the emotions, you have to pick one." She said I looked at her; she was so relaxed that it was hard to believe that her words were so tense. I stared at her. She was driving with one hand, but it wasn't clenched up at all. There was absolutely no sign to show how she was feeling.  
"I don't know what to do. Nikita, I wish we could be like other people, walk down the streets holding hands, go to movies, make out in my apartment. But we can't, we are Division agents, we can't have distractions, we can get cancelled for this. I care about you, which is why I protect you. I don't know what happened, but I have never been this close to a recruit and I want to be by you when you on missions or sit in your room and watch crazy movies. But I will protect you first, and that means doing everything to never get you cancelled." I said, I watched her face but she stayed where you couldn't read her face. Her hand found and finally she smirked.  
"Never knew Michael could be so deep and profound." she mocked me. I chuckled and smirked.  
"I have my moments. Now let's get you graduated." I said as I leaned back into the headrest.  
__**END IF FLASHBACK**__  
_  
I woke up before her, it was an hour or two before I have to go to work. I ran my fingers through her hair, after a while she stirred.  
"You need to get ready." she said though her voice was full of sleep.  
"I love you." I said, her eyes focused and her face softened. Her hand caressed my cheek and a soft smile appeared.  
"I love you, too." she said as she pulled me down. It was just a peck but it was sweet. As she pulled away her voice became passive. "When you go to work today, you will be down five agents." I quirked my eyebrow at her. "When I left to destroy the drug cartel, they were paying Percy's funds, the mission the agents were was to get a worker who was selling drugs to others and stealing the money. The agents contacted Division and Percy sent 2 more agents. I destroyed the Cartel and the agents." she explained.  
"Good work." I said with a smiled, I put a kiss on her fore head and got ready for work.

**Hehe **

**So, who has read any of my other stories?**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**


End file.
